A Love at Stake
by Khauro
Summary: (COMPLETE) If you had one day more with your son, what would you do? That's the problem faced by Lily Potter, who loses Harry in an attack, then wakes up to find she has another shot. It takes a tragedy to teach her to put love and time for the family ahead of work and bad memories of the past and open up to her son.
1. Chapter 1

**Timeline: This story takes place a day before Harry's 16th birthday after his 5th year at Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**Thank you Cary Swirls for beta reading this chapter!**

**Author's Note: My new Harry Potter story called "A Horcrux's Fate" is up now! It is not a sequel for this one. Anyway, thank you for reading this story and giving it a chance. It is complete so don't worry about it being abandoned because it is not.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

July 30, 1997

Lily Potter opened her very tired eyes against the sunlight streaming through her windows. She stretched and felt the crumpled sheets against her skin. Suddenly, her heart sank when she remembered that today was the dreaded day for her to report in front of a few chosen, but very important, Ministry officials. As a highly valued Auror in the Ministry of Magic, she had been spending a lot of time working and coming home so late in the evening, an inexcusable routine that became the norm.

She squinted, sat up, craned her neck a bit, and gazed hopefully at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Six." Sighing, she closed her eyes and opened them slowly. 'Oh, James, give me enough strength today...,' she thought.

Lily's husband, James Potter, died fifteen years ago from the hands of You-Know-Who. It was a terrible fate that brought so much misery and fear to Lily, causing her to be distant, unaffectionate, and driven to overwork.

Because of this, Lily and her son Harry moved to an apartment in London. She believed that getting a place near her work would make them feel secured and more protected, even though Albus Dumbledore insisted otherwise. Not many of Lily's friends from the Order of the Phoenix found this abrupt decision the right thing to do as well, but they ended up, somehow reluctantly, agreeing that maybe Lily had her own reasons for not going back to Godric's Hollow. Because as it turned out, the death of James tormented Lily far worse than being hit by a Cruciatus curse. Forgetting it would be a good way to go.

So, fifteen years later, Harry Potter could be seen spending his summer in London with his mother, a life he thought was normal, as he didn't have the slightest idea of the horror that took place many years ago. Lily was determined not to divulge any information that could lead back to James being dead. Harry knew, of course, how his father died, but was only told in a very short and simple explanation. "A certain dark wizard killed your father," Lily had told him rather unwillingly. She never wanted to talk about James, so Harry had dropped the subject.

It was one in the morning, and Harry had waited until now before writing to his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He told them his unhappy and irksome life when he came home about a month ago, and how he hated seeing his mother very worked up, not having long conversations with him, and if she had the time, she would simply say how displeased she was of Harry's attitude and behaviour as he grew up, blaming mostly the people Harry was in contact with in school other than herself.

'Do you reckon my mum loves me?' Harry wrote a hundred times already from his previous letters to Ron and Hermione, and it had always been a hundred times that they answered back a "yes".

He twirled his quill, thinking of what to write next, when suddenly the clock chimed on his bedside table, disrupting his thoughts.

'Six o'clock? Did I really spend that much time writing?' he asked himself. Shrugging, he stood up, signed his name on the letter and set it aside, thinking about sending it later.

There was a knock on his door and a weary-looking Lily Potter peered inside. "I see you're up. Can you make breakfast for me, please? I still need to prepare for work." And she closed the door without waiting for an answer.

Harry blinked, trying to register what she said.

Ten minutes later, he had on a loose grey sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants. He didn't bother combing his hair and went hurriedly out of his room to make breakfast, not realizing that his mother was standing right outside of his door.

He crashed into her, causing what Lily was supposed to be carrying very carefully to topple over, littering the floor, papers everywhere.

"HARRY!" shrieked Lily. Standing slowly, she massaged her aching buttocks while looking furiously at her son.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she said angrily. "Are you even looking where you're going?! Now, look-" She pointed at the complete mess. "Look at what you've done!"

Harry tried to open his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Clean this up!" ordered Lily after a few quiet minutes. "And I want them arranged in order!"

"Mum, I'm very sor-"

"Now!" yelled Lily, and she stalked off, slamming the bedroom door shut behind her.

Harry never understood why his mother treated him like a nuisance. Harry was forced to live and behave according to what his mother wanted. This led to many angry rows between Lily and some of Harry's professors at Hogwarts when she found out that Harry wasn't doing very well in some of his classes. Lily then proceeded to take her anger even more at Harry, for not studying and learning as much as she'd want him to, believing that that was the only way for Harry to repay all the hard work she was doing at the Ministry and for keeping him safe and alive all these years.

Harry was determined, of course, to prove himself well after that incident.

Each year at school, he would study very hard, even pushing his limits by skipping meals and sleep just to get the top grade. He eventually did and it earned him a lot of nods from his professors and a pat on the back from his friends. Even Hermione, who, in no doubt, could snatch the top marks for being the brightest witch, was truly impressed by Harry's sudden interest in school academics.

But regardless of how much improvement he showed in school, Lily was never satisfied.

When Harry arrived home for the summer, he was forced to do the chores, clean the house, and study a few more in advance before another term would start in September. But when he refused the first day back home, his mother went on and on and on, yakking about every single thing he did wrong, until he eventually gave up and did what he was told.

Harry stared at the door, sighing.

It took him almost an hour to arrange the papers in proper order.

Careful to not let the papers slip out of his hands, Harry cautiously knocked on his mother's bedroom. He heard footsteps, but she didn't open the door.

Very slowly, he turned the knob. There was a commotion inside. Lily was rushing around and throwing things onto her bed, where a bag stood open. She was wearing a dark blue robe. Lily stopped on her tracks when she noticed Harry.

"Are you done?" she asked while holding her cloak. "Did you arrange them properly?"

Harry nodded.

"Good," said Lily. "Place them on the bed."

Harry hurried to follow.

"I don't have much time and I need to dash," said Lily, sighing. "I can't believe they changed the time to seven-thirty."

Harry checked the clock; it was already fifteen minutes past seven.

"But you haven't eaten anything yet. Surely the Ministry will understand."

"They will not," she said simply. "But, no matter. I'm not hungry anymore." She wouldn't meet his gaze.

There was a short awkward silence.

Harry bowed his head. He felt guilty and embarrassed. "I'm really sorry about what happened earlier."

"No need to apologize," said Lily while flicking through the pages of her report and frowning slightly.

"But it's my fault, if only I slowed down a little bit –"

"I said, no need to apologize!" Lily looked at him intently. "It's done! Now, if you don't have anything important to say, please leave my room." And she turned her back on Harry.

Harry sighed indignantly. He couldn't move. He was somehow used to this kind of treatment, but anytime this happened, he still couldn't suppress the strong feeling of discomfort. He looked at his mother one last time and then left the room silently.

When Lily heard the door closed, she burst into tears. She hated herself for doing it. She deeply regretted it. But how else was she going to act in front of her son if the one thing that made her life miserable was him?

Lily went to look at her reflection in the mirror. She certainly looked different. She could see she had lost weight, her face sallow, and her shoulder blades protruded. Her hair hung limply and was dull. She looked away, not wanting to see any more of the gloomy look on her face.

She fastened her cloak and swung her bag around her shoulder, ready to leave.

Harry was preparing breakfast when Lily appeared in the kitchen unnoticed. She observed Harry for a moment, realizing how much he looked like James. His stature, his ruffled hair… she would do anything just to have James back again. If only…

"Harry –"

"Ow!" Harry accidentally cut his finger in surprise, the knife falling onto the floor in a clatter. He hadn't expected his mother to call him.

Lily rushed towards her son. "Harry, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," said Harry immediately, hiding his hand behind his back. "It's nothing."

"Show me your hand."

Trembling, Harry held out his hand. It was bleeding nonstop.

"You call this nothing?" Lily asked incredulously. She grabbed her wand from her pocket and cast a healing charm.

"Mum?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember when Ron invited us to go to the Burrow for my birthday tomorrow and –" Harry hesitated, eyeing his mother nervously. "And have me stay there for the remainder of the summer…"

Lily looked at his son, her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Harry, I don't think –"

"But I was thinking," Harry cut her off, looking desperate, "that after your big meeting, it would be a perfect time to step back, relax… and go to the Burrow."

Lily sighed, "Harry…"

"I really want you to go to the Burrow for my birthday tomorrow, mum," Harry pleaded. "You could meet everyone."

Lily shook her head.

"You're not coming…," said Harry, lowering his head, confirming his thoughts.

With a long deep breath, Lily said, "I tried to free things up, but you know… you know how hectic work's been."

Harry's ears were ringing. He had really been looking forward to tomorrow and now that feeling was gone.

"I'm truly sorry," said Lily.

Harry looked at her dejectedly. "That's okay," he muttered, walking away.

Somehow the gloomy weather was sort of in accordance with Harry's mood when he went outside the apartment. Lily followed him out, though not to talk more, which Harry kind of wish she would after what happened.

The thing with Lily, she would only show care or affection that lasted not much more than five minutes, whatever their conversation was, now it was long forgotten. Not that she didn't care, she just didn't want to feel it even more than she could handle.

"I'll be home at eight tonight," Lily told him. "We received a big case that needs special attention. It's a nightmare, really."

"Eight?" Harry could not believe what he's hearing. "You're kidding, right?"

"Kidding? Of course not," said Lily. "Not that I'm aware of."

Harry frowned. "But mum, what about my assembly?"

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Assembly? What assembly?"

"The Recognition Assembly, to discuss the standings of their students at Hogwarts. The one that I've worked hard for the whole year. Ring a bell?" Harry said, exasperated. He stared at her skeptically.

Lily thought for a moment then said, "Ah, the Recognition Assembly. Yes, I didn't forget that. And that's –"

"Tonight," Harry finished her words. "Seven o'clock."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry," said Lily miserably. "I shouldn't have said that." She put her hand in her head. "I'm too concentrated on my report and…" She looked at Harry; disappointment obviously visible in his eyes even though he tried to hide it. "I'll try to be there, Harry."

Harry didn't speak for a moment.

"Harry?"

"Good luck with your report, mum." Harry smiled a bit. "You'll do great." And he kissed her on the cheek.

Lily smiled. "See you later."

Harry nodded briefly, a saddened look still evident on his face as he watched his mother walk across the street.

He turned and collided with a passerby holding a morning coffee that spilt all over the front of Harry's shirt.

"I'm so sorry!" said the man wearing a black hoodie. Lily heard and turned quickly.

"Harry!" Lily rushed back, casting a dark look at the man walking away in the opposite direction.

"I'm fine, mum. Don't worry about it," Harry assured her. "You don't want to be late."

"After I've cast the cleaning spell, I'll leave." Lily pointed her wand at Harry's shirt and said, "Tergeo!"

"Thanks."

"I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah." Harry smiled and waved goodbye at Lily's retreating form.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, Cary Swirls and CallisJane, for beta reading this chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

A little dishevelled, Lily emerged into the fireplace on the left side of the Atrium. Flushing oneself down the Ministry toilet wasn't an ideal way of coming to work. And for Lily, she absolutely abhorred it.

Arthur Weasley, a close friend of Lily, stood smiling in front of her and said, "You really should get used to it by now, Lily. It looks as though you've fought a dozen of Death Eaters."

Lily rolled her eyes, also smiling. "If only the telephone booth would be near my house, then I wouldn't have to use that disgusting toilet to get in. It's gross!" she said, blowing a few hair strands away from her face.

"You wouldn't mind carrying these papers for me, would you?" she asked. "I'm afraid they're going to slip from my hands at any moment."

"Woah." Arthur immediately grabbed the papers. "How important is the meeting; since you have to carry all these with you?"

"Very," said Lily, stretching her arms from side to side.

"So, how's Harry?" asked Arthur, changing the subject while they waited for the lifts to come.

Lily's smile faded. "I made his morning miserable."

"Not again, Lily." Arthur stared at her. "Why? What happened?"

The lift descended in front of Arthur and Lily and they moved inside it. The grilles slid shut with a crash and the lift ascended slowly.

"I can't seem to control my temper," said Lily, regret unmistakable in her voice. "Just this morning, I yelled at him and told him that I'd be home at eight because we just received a big case and –"

"But there will be an assembly tonight at Hogwarts!" Arthur said quickly.

"I know," Lily told him miserably. "Harry reminded me about it."

"It's alright, Lily," said Arthur softly. "My wife, Molly, also reminded me. She thinks I don't spend time with the kids anymore. Just don't forget the assembly again later, okay?"

Lily nodded and gave a small smile.

"You do know that Harry performed really well this year in school, right?" Arthur asked, hoping it would lighten Lily's mood a bit more.

"I am aware," said Lily. There was a short pause. "I was actually planning on buying him a present. What about that best-selling book, Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland?"

"Harry already has one."

"Huh?"

"The Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland book?" Arthur repeated. "He was reading it the last time he was here. He went on and on about how much he loved it."

"Really? Where was I?" asked Lily, surprised.

"Right next to him."

Arthur gazed at Lily and an awkward silence followed.

They reached level two of the Auror Headquarters. The lift doors opened and they stepped out, looking around.

"I want to open up a topic about altering destiny," Lily started, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Altering destiny?" Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Do you believe that?"

"Yeah, of course I do. It's only a matter of changing the events, you know."

"Like time-turners?"

"Exactly!" said Lily. "But there's more into it that I want to find out, like in the next fifty years –"

"Fifty years? But people are still going to die," said Arthur, smirking. "You know, that is out of your control, the only things you can control are your own choices."

"Okay," said Lily. "But that would be the other point of view. I really don't have time to debate destiny. I just want to find out if there's more into it."

"I see," said Arthur. "So you've done a lot of research –"

"A lot," said Lily earnestly. "And –"

"And that's the reason why you're always coming home late, with no dinner, and looking tired the next day when you go to work. Is that right?"

"Yes, but what –" Lily stared at him for a moment, trying to sink in what Arthur told her. "How did you know?" asked Lily, a little taken aback.

"Well, let's just say I have children who know your son very well, with Ron as Harry's best friend and all that, well, I hope you know what I mean," Arthur proclaimed, his eyes darting towards her.

"You mean, Harry's telling Ron all about me?" asked Lily quite sternly.

"Don't take it as something bad, though," Arthur said immediately. "Ron's been receiving letters from your son and I bet you anything, Hermione's receiving as well."

"Hermione?"

"Harry's other best friend," Arthur reminded her. "Anyway, Ron told me everything when I noticed Harry's letters and he seemed worried. Molly doesn't know because my son made me swear not to tell." Arthur stared at her straight in her eyes and added, "Harry loves you so much. He may not have the guts to say it, but his letters prove it. Give him all the love he needs."

Lily frowned as though Arthur's words offended her. "I do love him. And I don't think anybody, aside from me and my son, should know what's going on between our private lives. And thank you for telling me this. I think I'll have a word with Harry later."

"I know that, Lily," said Arthur, starting to worry. "We're just concerned, but please don't start shouting at Harry again; he's just afraid to tell you all this."

"Who said I'm going to shout at him? He should know better than that! Being afraid will not do him any good. He should be brave, like his father, after risking his life for him!" replied Lily, annoyed.

"Harry's brave and you're actually blaming him for what happened to James?" asked Arthur incredulously.

Lily just shrugged. She glanced down at her watch. She still had five minutes to prepare.

"I need to go now, Arthur." Lily took the papers. "Catch up with you later." And she strode off to her office while rummaging the bag for her eyeglasses.

"Good luck, and don't forget tonight at Hogwarts!" Arthur called, reminding her for the last time.

Lily just waved a hand while holding her eyeglasses and from the moment she let her hand down, it accidentally hit a solid wall, causing her eyeglasses to crack.

'Argh! Unbelievable!' she said to herself. 'Can't I have a moment of peace? Damn it!' she added while cursing her way to the Auror's office.

Meanwhile, Harry ate his breakfast slowly while staring blankly on the empty chair opposite him, his toast hanging between his hand and his mouth, while his other hand twirled the fork with his fingers.

It was always like this, eating alone. Despite his mother's absences during mealtimes even after her Auror raids, Harry would still make dinner, and most of the time he would find, the next day, the food he prepared for her was barely eaten and still on the table. He was not complaining, though. He knew his mother was constantly tired. Being an Auror could be very demanding and it took great courage, wit and guile. Not many had the stomach for it.

Morning always found Harry thinking about the day ahead. He generally began the day doing the chores, cleaning the house, and not to mention, he still had the whole afternoon to spare before setting off to Hogwarts for their usual Recognition Assembly. And as though someone pinched him hard on his side, he ate his food fast, did his chores, and bolted upstairs to his bedroom.

He walked across his room, let Hedwig out of her cage, where she soared around the ceiling, while Harry prepared his letters, folded them, tied them on Hedwig's leg, and opened the window. He stroked Hedwig's feathers for the last time and let her fly out to the open.

"Safe flight, Hedwig," he whispered as he scanned the morning sky, where a tiny dot of Hedwig could be seen.

He sat silently in his bed and pulled open his bedside drawer, where his school books, quills, and parchments lay undisturbed. But apart from those things, Harry grabbed a leather notebook and a quill and started flicking through the pages until he reached the part where a long poem was written in very messy handwriting.

Looking at it, it was as though the writer was having difficulty using the right words to fit what he or she was trying to convey. There were many scratches. Here and there, words were crossed out and another word scrawled next to it. Lines and arrows crisscrossed in every direction. Clearly, the reader wouldn't be able to understand the meaning of it all.

Harry stared at it for a moment and began writing a few lines.

'With stream in my eyes, I kneeled and looked above.'

He paused, thinking hard, and then dipped his quill on the ink bottle and slowly he wrote, with a small smile on his face, the last and final words of his poem.

Seeing Harry's satisfied look, he scribbled, 'A Mother's Love' on the title page. Deciding to rewrite the poem later, he set the notebook in his desk and started tidying his bedroom.

By the time he finished cleaning, his clock chimed again, telling him that it was already half-past eight.

He made his way out of his room and proceeded to the next room, his mother's room. He opened the door slowly and stepped inside.

As far as Harry was concerned, the room had many pictures. Each of which had Harry's dad in it, James Potter, smiling and waving. There was one picture where Lily was carrying baby Harry in her arms, cuddling him, while James attempted to do funny faces and jumping up and down to surprise Harry behind his back. The almost sixteen-year-old Harry stared at it, smiling, and a look of longing to have his dad again at home was very visible on his face.

Harry always felt comfortable when he was inside this room, he felt that his dad was alive and always having fun. But Harry didn't ponder on to these thoughts any more than he wanted; he let out a sigh of despair and continued on his routines.

There wasn't much to clean up anyway, knowing that the room was always neat and clean, but Harry, having used to doing all the tasks in any way he could, scanned the room skeptically for any signs of unnecessary objects that needed cleaning until he saw the bed, where a dark blue folder lay at the foot of it.

Frowning, Harry picked up the folder. Scrawled across it in slanting writing was 'Ministry Report,' and then below it in small letters, it said 'Drafts.'

Harry scowled at it at first but a huge realization hit him. His eyes went wide, panic coursing through him. 'Oh no...,' he said to himself. 'This can't have been forgotten!'

Without bothering to change his clothes and without bothering to think twice, Harry went hurriedly out of the room and sprinted downstairs until he reached the fireplace.

Even though Flooing wasn't his favourite way of travelling, he scooped a handful of Floo powder from the flowerpot, stepped up to the fire, threw the powder into the flames, vanishing.

The usual feeling when travelling by Floo made Harry nauseated and spinning very fast made his head ache. Then finally, he fell onto the cold stone, stood up and looked around quickly.

Trying to stay calm, he wondered what to do because people began noticing his sudden appearance and some started pointing and whispering.

"That's rude, you know." Nymphadora Tonks, an Auror and Harry's friend, tapped lightly the arm of a young boy who was obviously been whispering and pointing his finger at Harry. The boy jumped in surprise and ran out in the opposite direction.

Tonks, who had a pale heart-shaped face, dark twinkling eyes, and a short blonde hair, walked in front of Harry and said,

"Wotcher, Harry!"

"Tonks," said Harry, stepping out onto the fireplace, relieved to see someone familiar.

Minding their own business, witches and wizards began to take off and the usual memos zoomed past them as they entered the lift.

"You're not in trouble, are you?" asked Tonks as she eyed Harry warily.

"No," said Harry, and then asked quickly. "Have you seen my mum?"

"Oh, I haven't seen her yet, why?"

"She has a meeting today and she forgot to bring this with her," said Harry, showing Tonks the folder.

"Meeting?" Tonks asked, thinking hard. "Oh, yes, there's a meeting going on."

"Can you tell me where?"

"Follow me," said Tonks, walking to the lift. "I'll lead you to it."

"Thanks," said Harry, tailing behind Tonks as they entered the now seemingly full lift.

Tonks was looking at him interestedly, and then asked, "Have you been doing something messy, Harry?"

Harry looked at her then examined his reflection in front of him. "Oh," he brushed off the dirt. "I was cleaning the house and I never thought to clean up myself when I found the folder."

Tonks smiled at him.

They heard a woman's voice saying, "Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services."

"Here we are, Harry," said Tonks, and they went out of the lift into a corridor lined with doors.

They turned a corner, walked through a pair of heavy oak doors and emerged in a cluttered, open area divided into cubicles; the Auror Headquarters.

Harry had been here before, but Tonks beckoned him to follow her through a second set of oak doors, which led to another passage.

They stopped beside a glass door, where a grim-looking man sat, reading a newspaper.

"I'll leave you here, Harry," Tonks told him. "I believe that's Lily." She pointed at the glass door where Lily was indeed standing in the middle of all the Ministry officials, her back facing the door. "See you later, Harry."

Harry nodded and said thank you before Tonks left.

Harry's heart was hammering fast. He walked closed to the grim-looking man and said, "Good morning, sir."

The man set down the newspaper and said in a hoarse voice, "'Morning, Mr. Potter." and began to examine Harry's appearance.

Harry was expecting the man to say something after he was greeted but nothing came; the man just looked at him as though bored. So Harry pressed on.

"Excuse me, sir. Could you, um… take this folder in the conference room for me?" Harry held out the folder in front of him. "My mu – Lily Potter is expecting it."

Not taking the folder, the man raised his eyebrows and made a small grin. He said, "I'm sorry but that's against headquarters' policy."

"But –" Harry didn't know what to say. "But she could lose her job," he said quickly.

"Oh, that's tragic," said the man sarcastically, who smiled widely and added, "But not my problem." Then the man continued reading the newspaper as though nothing had happened.

Harry was taken aback.

'You're nasty, just like Snape…,' he said to himself while eyeing the man coolly. Then, he looked back on the glass door, oh no… she was looking for something over her file case –

And hurriedly, Harry opened the door, took a deep breath and went inside.

The atmosphere inside the conference room changed abruptly when they saw a boy entered the room all of a sudden, but Lily was too busy looking inside her file case that she didn't notice the changes.

Harry stood on the spot, eyeing the crowd nervously and said, "Excuse me for interrupting,"

Hearing the familiar voice, Lily stood frozen; eyes went wide as though she's seeing a ghost.

"Um… this is for you," said Harry, handing the folder to her mother.

Very slowly, Lily turned around.

Then, Harry continued, "I just thought that you might need this folder that you –" Harry saw, to his horror, that Lily was holding the same folder in her hand after looking inside her file case. "– already have…" Harry's voice was now tailing away feebly.

'Oh, great…,' Harry told himself. 'This is pretty unexpected – what a nightmare!'

Lily looked startled. She gave Harry a "what-the-hell-are-you-doing?" look over her shoulder.

Harry took a step back, eyed the Ministry officials tensely and said, sounding slightly nervous, "Er, false alarm… terribly sorry. I… I just thought you – I mean, she –" Harry referred to her Lily, who now looked as though she was going to faint at any moment "– have anything she needed, because…" Harry was thinking fast on what to say next. "… she worked so hard in it, I mean, really dedicated –" Lily cast him a cold stare but Harry continued. "This is my fault. I'm really sorry for the interruption." And Harry immediately left the room.

There was a moment silence, and then Lily took a deep breath, faced the crowd once again and said, "So, um… move on, shall we?"

Harry looked very troubled when he left the conference room that he didn't exactly pay any attention to where he was going.

He turned a corner and collided into someone with bushy brown hair.

"Hermione?" Harry panted, getting to his feet.

The girl turned around, only she wasn't Hermione but –

"Tonks!"

"Harry!" Tonks straightened up. "What's up?"

"I thought you were Hermione."

"Well, I only got her hair but not her brains," said Tonks with a chuckle.

"But that looks nice, though," Harry told her. "You're doing great."

"Thanks," said Tonks. She then noticed Harry's sudden gloomy look.

"What's with the face?"

Harry raised the folder.

"Oh," said Tonks, getting the point.

"My mum already has this folder," said Harry. "I-never-want-to-see-it-again." He gritted his teeth.

Harry and Tonks were silent for a moment, and then Harry spoke in a mocking voice, "I think that went well, the meeting."

"Did it?"

"Yeah," said Harry, sounding ridiculous. "The glaring, the awkwardness, the cold stare from my mum. Just what I've been hoping for."

"That's quite alright. Don't worry about it," Tonks assured him.

"I think I talked too much," Harry told her.

"You did?" said Tonks incredulously.

Harry nodded.

"Well," Tonks patted him on his shoulder, "Don't let your mind become cluttered with worry, Harry. It leaves less room for the good stuff." Tonks smiled brightly and winked at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, janie-ohio for beta reading this chapter!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Harry came home feeling slightly put out, the cold stare from his mother still fresh in his memory. _How could I be so stupid?_

A loud hoot brought Harry back from his stupor. He glanced up and saw a tiny owl swoop into the window. "Pigwidgeon!" Harry exclaimed. The owl fluttered excitedly around the light fixtures on the ceiling, a parcel tied to his leg. "Come down here!"

Harry opened the letter.

_ Harry,_

_ This is urgent. Could you meet me at Diagon Alley right now? I'm at the joke shop, you know, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes? I'm stuck here with Fred and George. They reckon I should be a good brother and help them sort out some products. They said they'll pay me but who knows if that's true. Would you mind coming over?_

_ P.S. Hedwig won't leave so I used Pig instead; he got so excited he flew right away even before I tied the letter. Stupid little feathery git!_

_ Ron_

Harry laughed. He could fully imagine Ron chasing and wrestling with his owl and having the best time of his life with his brothers. He went to his room, laid the letter on the table and took a shower. It didn't take him long to get dressed. He was excited to finally see the joke shop. Ron kept nagging him to visit ever since it opened and this was the best time to do it.

* * *

Lily sat on her chair in her office two hours later looking rather disappointed. She cast one angry stare at her report and shoved it inside the drawer, never wanting to see it again.

A knock came at the door and Arthur peeked his head in. He smiled when he saw Lily.

"Did you get the approval, then?" Arthur asked excitedly.

Lily scowled at him. "Almost." Then added, "I can't believe Harry pulled that stunt right after he –"

"Harry? He was here?" Arthur looked confused.

"Yes! At the meeting!" Lily yelled in exasperation. "He spent all morning being peeved at me for not-being-in-the-moment or some such bollocks…" Lily took a deep breath. Stress getting into her.

"But, what happened at the meeting? Why was he there?"

Lily closed her eyes and said, "Never mind." She didn't want to relive it again.

"What are you doing here anyway, Arthur? Surely you didn't come just to ask about my meeting?" she asked, massaging her temples.

"Well, it's about the silver dagger with rune markings on it that we were talking about yesterday," said Arthur, as he sat down across from Lily. "I did some research and, apparently, it isn't just a regular kitchen knife. It is imbued with a very dark and powerful curse. One stab can easily kill you. No healing charm, potion, or whatsoever can undo the damage."

Lily's eyes were opened wide.

"And I think I know a place where you might find clues," Arthur informed her. "Here, let me write it down for you." Arthur seized a paper and dipped a quill on the ink bottle but accidentally knocking it over. "Blimey!" he gasped. "Sorry about that," he said apologetically, looking over at Lily, who sighed.

"This is why I prefer self-inking quills."

* * *

"I told you this place is awesome." Ron was grinning, looking around the joke shop, showing Harry a bit of everything. It was packed with customers, so Ron and Harry had to weave their way through.

They'd been helping the twins restock the shelves. Most of the products were gone within minutes.

"Thanks for coming out here and helping me out, Harry," said Ron appreciatively, carefully placing a bunch of Skiving Snackboxes on the shelves.

"Yeah. We do agree," said Fred from behind them, attempting to hold a weird-looking black horn-type object.

"You're a lifesaver," said George.

Harry smiled. "I am actually impressed. This is amazing!"

The twins beamed at him and swept off to accommodate more customers coming in.

Harry picked up a few more boxes labelled with different names, and starting to stock them on a shelf when Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder, gesturing to him to look out the window, "Is that your mum, Harry?"

Harry looked over, frowning. Lily Potter was indeed walking outside the shops.

"Wait, what's she doing in Diagon Alley?" asked Ron.

Lily stopped in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies and went inside.

Ron's eyes widened, "I bet you anything she's getting you a present for your birthday, Harry. I knew she would!" he said, beaming. "And you're top of class too!" he exclaimed proudly.

Harry didn't say anything. He knew Ron was just bluffing, but he didn't really expect his mother to actually buy him a present.

Lily knew that Harry loved Quidditch. She'd seen him fly naturally on a broomstick like James Potter, but she never acknowledged it in front of Harry, nor praised him for that matter.

Harry glanced outside again, unsure of what to feel but his heart was beating fast. _Could this really be what Ron thinks it is? A surprise from mum?_ Harry's heart was fluttering and he smiled widely.

* * *

People in the office started packing and leaving for the night. Lily checked the time; it was six o'clock. She stood up, took long calm breaths, and left her office. She was obviously the only one in the Aurors' Headquarters. She headed for the lifts.

A very old man wearing a worn-out black suit and a fedora greeted her with a subtle smile as Lily stepped inside the lift. She nodded and smiled back.

"I don't mean to pry, but there seems to be something that's weighing on your mind," the old man asked calmly as the lift ascended slowly.

Taken aback, Lily replied, "What makes you say that?"

The old man chuckled. "At my age, I can tell."

"Hmm… I don't want to talk about it." Lily said dismissively.

"I see. The thing will probably just fix itself," he said quietly, his eyes meeting hers.

Lily felt a pang of guilt. She was aware that she wasn't really making good attempts in dealing with Harry. But there was something about this old man's sense of calmness that she felt an urge to open up. It was odd but worth a try.

"Well..." Lily took a deep breath. "I can't seem to make my son happy," she said anxiously. "How can you love someone so much and not know how… how to love them?"

"So, you do love him?"

"Yes," said Lily. "Very much."

"You know that's all that matters," said the old man simply.

"He's going away tomorrow for a month and he wants me to go with him."

"What if he never came back?" he asked, looking over to Lily.

Lily glared at him. "What sort of question is that?"

"Well… go on, picture it." The old man moved his hand in the air. "You wave goodbye at your son and you never see him again. Could you live with that?"

Lily thought about it momentarily. She never wondered until now how painful it was to lose someone you love; to lose Harry. After the death of James, she had dismissed all feelings that would remind her of pain and suffering.

"No…," she said with a sigh. "No, I couldn't."

"Well, you know what to do," the old man said softly. "Appreciate him and what you have. Just love him." He then gave her a comforting smile before the lift slowed to a halt.

* * *

As the night progressed, Harry nervously waited for his mother to come to Hogwarts. Like his housemates, he was dressed in his usual Gryffindor uniform for the Recognition Assembly.

Ron and Hermione's parents arrived early, all the while chatting together in the Great Hall where the assembly was going to be held.

Ron stayed outside with Harry in the Entrance hall, keen not to stay close with his parents after hearing that he'd gotten low marks in Divination and Potions.

"You know," Harry started, his eyes looking up in the night sky. "If my mum bought me a present and if she's coming with me tomorrow and maybe stay at the Burrow for even just a few days… then that's really sweet." He paused. "I mean, maybe she's coming around," Harry said, looking hopeful at Ron.

Ron nodded and smiled. "I hope so, you deserve it."

Harry was so relieved to see Lily emerged in the Entrance hall a few minutes before the assembly had started. They were the last ones to enter the Great Hall, Ron tailing behind them.

Mrs. Weasley kept shooting Lily a hard look, wondering why it took her that long to come to Hogwarts. But Lily remained unperturbed, eyes locked instead to Albus Dumbledore as he gave his welcoming speech.

The assembly didn't take long. As a finale, Harry was awarded last as being the top of the whole student body, much to Hermione's dismay for only being second. Still, she congratulated Harry for doing a job well done, whilst Ron struggled to keep his face hidden as he cast furtive glances in his parents' direction.

"Congratulations, Harry," said Lily.

"Thanks, mum."

"Ready to go?" she asked, restlessly eager to leave as she checked her watch.

"Uh, yeah. One moment…" Harry went over to Ron and Hermione's parents to let them know he's leaving for the night.

"Ready?" Lily asked again when she saw Harry coming back.

Harry nodded.

They descended the stairs leading outside to the Entrance Hall.

"Congratulations again, Harry!" Hermione burst out as she and Ron ran down the stairs towards them.

"Yeah, very well deserved, mate," said Ron, coming to a halt behind Harry and Lily.

"Hi, Mrs. Potter," Hermione greeted, while Ron eyed her nervously. "My parents wanted to invite you and Harry for dinner tonight."

Harry looked up at her mother.

Seeing the dark look Lily was giving off to Harry, Hermione added quickly, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are going to be there as well."

"Please join us. It's gonna be fun." Ron said in a pleading voice.

"We can't tonight," Lily said curtly and grabbed Harry's arm. "Let's go."

Harry's lips moved silently, mouthing the words "I'm sorry" to his friends as Lily dragged him out away from them, away from Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, janie-ohio, for beta reading this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Lily and Harry arrived a moment later at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop where they found seats near the window. Looking around, Harry could see some couples dancing to the music at the very back. He was surprised to find the place not so crowded, unlike the last time he was here with Cho Chang. The bad memories he had here were overwhelmingly uncomfortable, especially now that he was sitting here with his mother, who he thought, looked ready to tackle dark wizards.

Lily was looking out the window. She was holding her hands together on top of the table, her eyes showing signs of unease. The cute decorations were obviously not helping.

"Mum..."

"The meeting was... a disaster," said Lily slowly. "Our Chief Auror is pissed and I'm screwed." She sighed and looking highly uneasy.

Harry was looking anxious. He knew he messed up the meeting for her. If only he'd known she had the folder with her at the time, this wouldn't have happened.

"Mum, I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have –"

"Do you even realize how humiliating this is for me?" she asked

Harry swallowed hard and brought his head down. "I know," he muttered. "And I'm so sor –"

"Forget it." Lily cut him off and gave him a stern look. There was a long pause. Harry's heart was beating fast. He knew it was his fault.

Lily took a deep, exasperated breath and asked, "So, what else is going on?"

Harry couldn't bring himself to talk. He fidgeted a little in his seat before speaking.

"Ron's twin brothers opened a shop in Diagon Alley – The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. And I went down there this morning to help with –"

"Sounds like fun." Lily cut him off and a hint of unconcern flashed through her eyes as she stared at Harry.

There was a strained silence, broken only by the music playing in the background. Harry glanced at some couples dancing. He can vividly remember seeing a picture of his parents dancing in the park, looking very happy. He looked back at his mother, "Do you want to... dance?" he asked, hoping against hope that maybe this could ease the tension.

"When have you ever seen me dance?" asked Lily coldly.

The turn of their conversation was obviously not going well. Harry decided to change the subject. "So, where did you go this afternoon after the meeting?"

"I spent the rest of the day walking around the city, thinking..."

"About?"

"About us," said Lily. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

Lily pressed on, "I have to admit our morning was not the greatest, and the meeting was - " she glanced at Harry's troubled look and added hastily, "I was wondering what to do, and then I met this old man on the lift and we talked. He made me realize that even though you and I have problems, we share a lot too, and I should appreciate that. Because underneath everything and despite this awful day... you are important to me."

"I guess what I'm really trying to say is... I want to persevere even though I know it is difficult. I really do." Lily said finally.

Harry was quiet for a moment, trying to comprehend what she meant. They never talked about this, let alone sat in a coffee shop together.

"What... what do you mean - _difficult_?" asked Harry, looking worried. "Am I making your life difficult?"

Lily crossed her arms. "You, of all people, should know how hard it is for me to actually raise and be with you, and always looking out for your well-being. What do you think your father would say if he were here?"

"But I'm doing my best every day trying to help you out." Harry reasoned quietly. "I am doing what you want, so I think dad would be happy."

"He'd be ashamed of seeing what you'd become!" Lily shot back with a glare. "You're not strong – you're not working harder!"

"That's not true," Harry said quietly. "I am working har –"

"You are not! You are weak!" Lily cut him off, still glaring at Harry.

"Is that _all _I am to you?" he asked with a slight bitterness to his tone. "I have excelled in school - I got the top mark!" Harry burst out, his voice dripping with frustration. "I've been studying hard for years! Does that even count to you?"

"You are delusional to think that getting a top mark in school would make you invincible!" Lily countered, her eyes flashed dangerously.

"I didn't –"

"You are not making any effort to become stronger! Do you even realize how many people are being killed and yet you just go on with your life wasting precious time in a joke shop!"

Harry looked at her desperately, wishing for his mother to understand. "I am doing what I can –"

"You are not doing enough!" Lily shouted angrily. "Your father died trying to save you! He risked his life for your own sake! How could you take that for granted? He –" she hesitated, "He was the only person that was keeping me sane! Do you even care? Why do you have to take him away from me?!"

A pang of overwhelming sadness and hurt hung over Harry. He can feel pent up emotion rise in his chest. His mother seemed to have put up an invisible wall, a barrier. He felt sick; this wasn't the way things were supposed to be. They were supposed to be celebrating.

"Why can't you even see what I'm doing?" Harry's eyes welled with tears, his voice quivering slightly. "I am doing all of this for you! Why can't you be proud of me for once? Why can't you come and talk to me and be happy even for just a second?"

"I do talk to you and –"

"_Really_?" Harry asked more forcefully, sadness lacing his words. All the things that had been troubling him from the start came crashing down; the fact that Lily refused to share anything about James or simply not opening herself up to Harry, which had been tormenting him for ages, and her being distant to everybody.

"You never tell me how you feel or talk about yourself or dad. You _forgot _my assembly. We ran into my best friends and you act as if they have something contagious..."

Harry stopped himself sighed heavily, thinking that it is pointless to continue.

"Mum, I know you have the best intentions, but I feel like I am just another one of your cases at work that needs solving... _That _hurts." Lily heard her son's voice break as tears started leaking from beneath his eyelids. "And the worst part is… I think I'm used to it."

Lily furrowed her brows, confused. "I don't understand..." she paused, her eyes flickering up to meet Harry's pained expression.

Sorrow filled Harry's every being. _This is killing me. I don't know how to make her understand_. "If there'd just been one day, mum..." he cried, "_one _day, when nothing else mattered but us."

Lily sat quietly for a long moment, a stunned look on her face.

"I'm going home," Harry said in a very audible whisper as he stood up, wiping his tears away.

Barely holding on to his last strand of hope, he looked at his mother and said, "I saw you earlier at Quality Quidditch Supplies, what were you doing?"

"Work," said Lily simply.

That was the last straw for Harry; he couldn't take the hurt anymore. It was suffocating him. Unable to control himself, he shed more tears as he turned around and left.

A few couples were eyeing Lily curiously and talking among themselves after seeing a young man ran out the door. It was a painful scene to witness. Some of them heard the conversation and gave Lily disapproving looks, while others were merely shaking their heads.

Lily inhaled deeply as she pressed her hands to her head, looking dejected. She never wanted her night with her son to go wrong. _Why does everything have to be this way? _She tried to relive their conversation from the start when she told Harry how he wasn't strong enough, how James would be ashamed... _I never meant to say it! _Lily cursed under her breath. She can't believe she said it like it's a natural thing to say to a child. And now her son's getting used to all of it. _And I didn't even notice it... Am I a horrible mother? _

Lily drew a long breath, thinking of her son. She knew she had to pull her act together and make this right.

There was an abrupt change of mood inside the shop; the music stopped playing, all eyes looking nervously outside the windows. They could hear a commotion outside, people shouting and screaming and running in different directions, some popping noises and then silence.

A scared-looking man entered the shop and yelled, "Someone's been attacked!"

Lily stood up quickly, chills ran down her spine. _No! _

She ran hurriedly out of the shop, frantically looking around the dimly-lit street, not knowing where to go. _No... please... _

She saw people running away to the other side of the street, fleeing to something that was moving in the shadows. Hooded figures in black cloaks emerged and went in the other direction. Death Eaters.

Lily ran down towards where they came from, brandishing her wand just in time to see and hear a merciless cackle of a gaunt and skull-like woman: Bellatrix Lestrange, an evil grin on her face and looking directly at her before Disapparating. Heart beating fast, Lily turned a corner –

Someone was sprawled on the ground, twisting and turning. She could hear moans and small gasps as they tried to catch breaths. Inhaling sharply, Lily sprinted towards it, cold sweat trickling down her forehead. _No... please... please... _

She gulped some air as she drew closer, each step was suffocating. _No... no... no... _

Lily had reached the floor, her breath coming in searing gasps. She knew very well those green emerald eyes.

"NO!" Lily screamed. "No! Oh please! No! Harry! HARRY!" She broke down in hysterical sobs.

Small beads of sweat covered Harry's face. He whimpered, breathing hard as he tried to look at his mother.

"Mum?"

Lily knelt down beside him, "I'm here, Harry. I'm here..." She cried as she grabbed her son's hand, caressing it slowly.

Harry's eyes shut, an excruciating pain coursed through his whole body. He cried out in agony and grabbed his stomach where a silver knife with rune markings around it was lodged deep inside him. Lily went pale as she saw the knife. She had seen it before. _No! No! No! _

"Mum!" Harry cried out desperately, trying to bite back the pain. His whole body tensed up and Lily watched him helplessly as he began to shake slightly. Lily squeezed his hand letting her son know she's there.

She looked into his pain-filled emerald eyes, "Harry, I know you're hurting... and it's going to be even more painful, but I'm going to try and... and pull out the knife, okay?" she warned, smoothing his hair back.

Harry slammed his eyes shut as Lily took hold of the knife. Another overwhelming pain shot through Harry's body. Harry whimpered and clenched his teeth. "It'll be over soon," Lily assured him. She took a deep, shaking breath and pulled out the knife.

Harry screamed, tears streaked down his face. It was pain beyond imagining, pain past endurance.

Lily frantically tried to ease his agony, to close the deep wound through healing spells. She cast one after another but nothing was working. _No! No! Please! _

Eyebrows knitted in pain, Harry tried to speak but was overcome with coughs that racked his entire body. Lily saw to her horror that his son was coughing up blood.

"Harry, oh Harry!" Lily sobbed, looking down at him worriedly. Her mind went blank in panic. She wiped the blood away as another fit of hacking coughs hit him. _Oh god... oh please... _

Harry stared at his mother weakly, swallowing hard, "I'm... sorry –" he grasped her hand tightly as he cried out, another wave of unbearable pain shooting through his already pained body.

Lily squeezed his hand gently, "It's alright, love..." she said soothingly, despite her uncontrollable sobs. "It's okay..."

Harry was feeling worse and worse by the second. A moan escaped his lips. He closed his eyes.

"Harry, stay awake..." said Lily, feeling hopeless as she cast another healing spell, but to no avail.

Harry opened his eyes miserably, barely seeing anything now.

"Mum..." he whispered. His vision swam dangerously.

Lily bent down and sobbed harder, patting her hand onto his in reassurance, "I'm... I'm right here sweetheart... I'm here."

"Sorry I'm - not strong enough –" Harry coughed up blood.

"NO!" Lily wailed. "That's not true! You're strong... you're strong..."

As the minutes ticked by, Harry was becoming too tired and weak to move. His breathing became raspy and his pulse was weakening, his eyelids began to droop.

"No, no, no... Harry!" Lily yelled, jerking him awake. "Don't close your eyes! Please! Please..." she rocked Harry back and forth in her arms.

Harry opened his eyes a mere inch, still trying to see from his blurry visions, his breathing slowing down but still holding on to dear life. "I love you, mum..." he said in a low, hoarse voice after all the screaming.

Lily sobbed more and more. "I love you..." she stroked his hair, his face... "so much."

With great difficulty, Harry searched for his mother's eyes... And with a relieved yet sad last breath Harry smiled and closed his eyes, letting the darkness to finally consume him.

"HARRY! NO! No..." Lily began shaking Harry's shoulders desperately. "PLEASE... please... wake up..."

She did not know how long she was crying, sitting, looking at her son. She couldn't stand the lack of the rising and falling of his chest that told her he was still alive – that he was just sleeping. She couldn't stand not seeing his eyes... his green, bright emerald eyes... she couldn't –

Lily frantically grabbed her wand and started casting spells trying to heal and bring Harry back.

A hand rested gently on her shoulder.

"Please stop," An old man said softly. "There's nothing you can do –"

"NO! I just need to heal him and he'll be fine again like always –"

"It's too late." The old man held her arm to stop her.

"It's not! " Lily struggled hard to free her arm but the old man would not let go.

With one final look at his son, she lowered her wand, looked up at the old man desperately but he shook his head sadly and said, "He's gone."

* * *

**Warning: I must point out one thing you never should take out an impaled object out of your body i.e. knife etc as taking it out might cause further damage or increase the bleeding. The object acts as a cork while in. You must let the medical professionals judge the best way to remove an object. - Thank you lunaz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much to my wonderful beta readers, CallisJane and janie-ohio!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Lily was in a daze. She felt tears trickle down her front as she stared blankly outside the window of her apartment after she had come home that night, still a bit shaken from what happened earlier. Less than twenty-four hours ago, she still had her son, walking about the house, cooking in the kitchen, and now, everything was quiet, so quiet she feared she may have been losing it. There were no movements or loud hoots from Hedwig whenever Harry would pet her and send letters to his friends. It was nothing but silence.

To Lily, nothing made sense anymore; the life she led, her work, even just plain living.

_Why are James and my son dead? Why am I not? Why do I keep losing the people I care about? Why do I always have to live like this? Why, why, why…_ Too many questions popped into her head and she didn't know how to answer any of them or what to think. Everything was just so overwhelming. It was sickening to her stomach. She couldn't handle the pain, the sorrow, the hurt of losing someone she cared for with all that she was.

She leaned back against the door of Harry's room. Emotions were eating her up inside. She took her hands to her face, sobbing harder and harder until she could no longer cry. She opened the door and stood silently, looking around.

Harry only wanted a simple room with few decorations on the walls. They showed posters of his favourite Quidditch team and a Gryffindor banner. There was a bed covered with a dark maroon blanket, a window with velvet curtains, a wooden wardrobe, a small desk with some of Harry's notebooks and quills, and a lonely snowy owl perched on top of her cage sleeping soundly with her head tucked into her wing.

Slowly, Lily walked inside and sat on the bed. Laid on top of the desk was a picture frame of Lily and James dancing and twirling in the park. Lily stared at it; memories of that day came flooding back. It was her happiest and most precious moment, the day they were married. And as though struck by guilt and conscience, she cried as she relived the few snippets of conversation she had a few hours ago when Harry asked her for a dance and she turned him down so coldly. She now knew when he'd seen her dance. It was this picture, the only picture on his table. Her tears fell. _I'm so sorry, Harry…_

Lily wiped her already puffy eyes as she continued to scan Harry's personal belongings. In the middle of the desk, she recognized a leather notebook that she gave Harry a couple of years back; it was really quite beautiful, with smooth velvet coverings and H.J.P embossed right in the middle. She opened it and sat on the bed.

Harry's handwriting was immediately recognizable. It was a journal full of his thoughts and feelings.

Lily flipped through dozens of pages and started reading a few at random. It was dated in the corner and was from a few years ago when he was twelve.

_My mum and I rarely talk. I only just realized how much I am missing when I first met Ron's family. I have to admit that I'm a little jealous of the way they communicate; you can really feel the love and care of each one of them. I've never had that chance in my life. I've tried it multiple times before but all I got were a few nods, raised eyebrows, a yes or a no, and that was that. I know she's busy, but I miss her so much. I am still wishing for that day when we can just talk about anything. That'd be fun._

The next one was from a month ago: Harry's first day back in London for the summer.

_I couldn't believe my first night back home would be so terrible. I got yelled at for not doing enough in school (which is not true, of course! I don't know why mum thinks that), so she decided that I start cleaning, do the chores, and study some more. I mean, who would want to study when you just got out from school? Anyway, enough ranting. I decided to make up for my behaviour, so I wanted to cook. I am not a good cook, I'm still learning how, but I really want to cook dinner each night if I can for mum. Maybe she would appreciate the gesture, or not._

The next one was this morning.

_I know it's too early to lose hope, but I can't help it. Each day I feel like my mum and I are drifting further apart. She won't talk to me. She's always cooped up in her room when she's home. She barely ate the food that I prepared for her last night. I asked her some random things about dad to start a conversation, but she just ignored me. I don't know how else to talk to her. I'm seriously getting desperate, so Hermione suggested that I write a poem for her. I thought it was a lame attempt at first but I wrote one anyway. I want to give it to her but I'm afraid that she might not understand. But I will, someday. I am just waiting for the right moment._

Lily flipped through some more but the rest of the pages were blank. With a shaking hand, Lily took the folded paper placed in between the pages. She smoothed it out and read.

A MOTHER'S LOVE

By H.J.P

All the time I've been waiting

That you will see and know what I'm longing

Want to live a life that I'm yearning

Wake my senses and my world of dreaming

Since my life is in solitary

Wondering what if this would be

I'm with you but I didn't feel any

Mum, do you hear my heart's emissary?

You are my inspiration in everything I do

Even if it's hard to bear and I can't join the flow

But I felt you ignored those things, is it true?

Or you see my hardships but you didn't view?

I open my arms, as well as my heart

To receive the love bound from the start

But when I went close, you turned your back

I tried to run to you but lost my track

Mother, could you please say to me

That you love me unconditionally

That all my deeds even bad you'll embrace

And you'll forgive me with your willful grace

Can you utter those words I've wanted to hear?

Can I have those eyes looking at mine?

May I hold those warm hands to enfold my sighs?

May I see your lips giving me a smile?

I love you even when the blue sky has gone

I need you when the darkness comes

Long for your touch, your hug so tight

That would ease my fright in the middle of the night

You grant me life, endow a chance

You give me your flesh, your own blood

That's why I've cherished you since I was in your womb

And I'll treasure you 'till I am in a tomb

But you're miles away, it made me sad

I extend my arms to grasp the times we've had

With stream in my eyes, I kneeled and look above

Asking, could I know-how and feel a mother's love?

Lily couldn't control her tears from falling after she read the poem. She pressed the notebook close to her heart, hugging it tightly. She had always known her Harry was good with words, but she didn't know that he could put this much meaning into them. This was the only way Harry felt he could communicate to Lily. The only way he could show his feelings without being shouted at. She felt horrible for treating her son in such an awful way. She would never forgive herself for not noticing, not doing anything about it, and just letting it destroy Harry little by little.

Hedwig made a soft hoot. Lily could tell that the owl could at least somewhat sense her emotions. Hedwig tilted her head to one side and eyed her sadly.

Lily curled on Harry's bed thinking of the many things she could've done differently, or what she could've done better for Harry. Thought after thought, she blinked back tears until she no longer felt as if she would burst of emotion. She closed her eyes and let the exhaustion and grief take over. She was due for some rest, anyways.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you once again to my wonderful beta reader, janie-ohio, for editing this chapter!**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

The early morning sun peered down through the curtains at Lily's sleeping form. It didn't take long before she was woken up by the soft chime on the clock.

Lily opened her very tired eyes. She gazed at the clock on the bedside table: six o'clock in the morning.

The tragic event of the night in Hogsmeade came rushing back to Lily. She closed her eyes, thinking of just lying in bed for a long time where she felt comfortable, not wanting to move and start the day.

Hedwig made a loud hoot but Lily ignored her.

"Shhh, Hedwig... if you make one more sound I swear –" A voice whispered from behind Lily.

Lily's eyes snapped open. She was alert in an instant, her exhaustion gone. She knew that voice. She had heard it a million times. Eyes wide, Lily turned around very slowly.

"AAARGH!" Lily shrieked. She scrambled out of bed and stood against the door. "Y-YOU!" she stammered, horror-struck. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She blinked several times making sure that it was real, that she was not dreaming. She couldn't believe she was looking at – "H-HARRY?!"

Harry looked at Lily in alarm. He hadn't seen his mother look so scared before. "Mum?"

"Y-you're... y-you're here –" said Lily, dumbstruck.

"Yes," said Harry, unsure of why his mother was acting weird and sleeping in his bedroom. "I'm sorry to wake you. I didn't mean –"

"I-I..." Lily was at a loss for words. She was shaking uncontrollably and looking at Harry as though she was seeing a ghost.

"Mum, it's me, Harry... your son," he stood up and walked slowly towards Lily, who backed away closer to the door. Harry placed his arms around her, she cringed slightly and then slowly she relaxed as she felt his warm embrace.

"It's okay, mum... It's going to be okay," he said softly. Lily returned the gesture and hugged her son back. _You're alive... you're alive... _she hugged him tightly for who knew how long.

"I'm really going to miss you," said Harry, letting go of the hug and looking at her mother's eyes.

"Me too. I really will miss you, Harry, I hope you know that," said Lily, as she held her son's face and stared directly at him. "It's important that you believe me." She wanted nothing but for Harry to know how much she regretted not being able to truly show her love and care to the only person who loved her so much.

"I do believe you," Harry said quickly. "And instead of missing me, why don't you come with me to the Burrow for my birthday? You could meet everyone." Harry asked excitedly, smiling at her.

"Harry..." Lily let go of Harry's face and backed away again, her eyes brimming with tears. _No... no... this is not happening again... _

Harry looked dejected. "You're definitely not coming, are you?"

Lily looked around her, not really knowing what or how to think - A_m I dreaming? Am I going crazy? _

"This can't be happening... I – I can't –" her thoughts flowed out of her mouth unknowingly.

Harry sat down on his bed. "Of course, you can't. Work, I know. Big meeting..." he said sadly.

Lily looked at him, wide-eyed and totally confused at the same time. "I... I _had _a meeting and you –" She pointed her finger to Harry and sat beside him, her heart beating fast.

"Mum... calm down," said Harry gently, as he placed his hands on her face. "Please calm down."

Lily looked at his emerald eyes; she couldn't stop her tears from falling. She missed those eyes looking back at her.

"You're very prepared for today and you're going to be great," Harry said, and he then hugged his mother again before standing up and walking over to the door.

"Don't go anywhere!" Lily said nervously, following her son. "What are you doing?"

Harry looked at her, confused. "I have to make breakfast."

"No, I'll make breakfast and you stay here." Lily grabbed his hand and had him sit back on the bed.

Harry frowned. _What is going on? My mother is acting really weird today. _Harry shrugged the thought away and said quickly, "Please... You have to prepare for work. Don't worry about me." Harry gave her a reassuring smile.

Lily had never been this scared in all her life and knew it probably showed. She wanted her son to stay with her here at home, where he was safe. She wanted nothing but for her son to be safe.

She hesitated for a moment and then she nodded. "Okay..." She hugged Harry tight once again, hesitating to move for a moment, and went out the door.

Lily couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Just last night she was a train wreck when Harry died, but now he was alive again like nothing had happened. _Did it even happen? But it was so real! _She was so confused she realized she wore her dark blue robe the wrong way, only to realize again that she had already worn the exact robe yesterday. _Did I? _She shrugged the confusing thoughts away and decided, instead, to wear a different coloured robe, this time a velvet one. _Hopefully, this will change the outcome of the day… _she said to herself.

She went downstairs and into the kitchen thirty minutes later carrying a bunch of papers, reading them as she walked. She passed by Harry who was busy making breakfast and made no sign that he'd seen her enter the room. Curious of what he was cooking, she walked behind him and asked, "What's for break –"

OOF!

Harry turned quite suddenly, hitting Lily's arm. The papers she was holding fell to the floor. Lily stared at them, dumbstruck. It took her a minute to compose herself.

"I am so sorry," said Harry in alarm. "I didn't see you." He bent down to pick it up. Lily frowned slightly, remembering quite well that this moment had happened before, though in a different scenario. _But that couldn't be happening again, could it? _

Lily was still lost in thought, but she stopped her son from grabbing the papers. "It's alright, sweetheart. Don't worry about it. I'll fix it. Go ahead and continue cooking."

Lily sat down at the kitchen table a few minutes later in a daze. The papers she was holding were still disorganized. She looked over at Harry momentarily, then saw the clock said six forty-five. _Maybe if I do something different for today then all of these crazy thoughts, dreams, or visions wouldn't have happened? I am getting paranoid. I am probably just thinking too much._

"Harry..." said Lily suddenly. "Do you want to go out today? Let's have fun together."

Harry looked up from his frying pan, "But, what about your meeting?"

"The meeting doesn't matter," she said simply, looking down at all the papers in front of her.

Harry raised his eyebrows. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But... you've been preparing for that meeting for a very long time."

Lily shrugged, "I just don't think it's that important."

"I think you're just nervous, mum. You should eat. Here –" Harry placed a plate of eggs, sausages, and toast on the table. Lily stared sadly at it, but the smell wafted from it was so good that she couldn't take not having a bite. She grabbed her fork and started eating.

Harry smiled.

Lily ate silently. She didn't really have much of an appetite to eat.

A little over half an hour later, she took one last bite of her toast and looked up at Harry who was busy chopping some vegetables. Panic-stricken, Lily scrambled to her feet and ran towards her son.

"Harry! No... no... you're going to _cut _yourself!" she said breathlessly. But Harry had finished just a split second before with no cuts whatsoever. He looked so bewildered at Lily's sudden exclamation.

Lily checked Harry's fingers worriedly and then made a sigh of relief. She ruffled his hair, smiling to herself, and went back to the table.

_What is going on? She's really acting strange today... _Harry eyed his mother anxiously.

Lily drank her coffee a moment later but spit it out when she heard a cry from Harry.

"Ow!" Harry was doing the dishes and had accidentally run his hand over a knife.

Rushing to his aid, Lily's insides turned cold. "Y-you – you cut yourself in the hand!" she pointed out, her eyes wide.

Harry ran his finger through the water, completely baffled at her mother for stating the obvious. "Yes, I cut myself. _What is going on, _mum?"

Lily grabbed her wand from her pocket and immediately cast a healing charm and said, "Nothing."

Harry made no move and eyed her with an unsatisfied look.

"I... I just had a terrible nightmare and I can't seem to get rid of it. And I just don't want to see you get hurt." said Lily simply, trying to sound casual. She turned around and went upstairs to finish getting ready.

Harry stared at her retreating back, still unsure.

"I have to dash," Lily said a moment later to Harry when she came downstairs, fastening her cloak and slinging her bag on her shoulder. "They changed the time of the meeting to seven-thirty."

"Okay," Harry nodded. "I'll see you tonight at the assembly."

"Assembly?" asked Lily. "What assembly?"

Harry looked bewildered.

"I was kidding!" Lily chuckled slightly. "I'll see you tonight."

Harry smiled. "Good luck with your meeting. Not that you need it, but you'll do great." He hugged her and followed her out of the door.

The nice, sunny weather brought joy to Lily's moods. She waved goodbye to Harry when at that moment she saw a black hooded man carrying a coffee and walking in their direction. On instinct, Lily pushed Harry to one side, blocking him from the man.

"Mum?" asked Harry, perplexed. "What's happened?"

Lily took a deep breath and let go of Harry. "I just thought the man was walking a bit faster." Lily said, and added when Harry raised his eyebrows, "He might hit you."

"Oh."

With a sigh of relief, Lily turned around and started walking away, unaware until it was too late that another passerby came and hit Harry squarely in his chest, a drink spilt on his shirt. "Watch it!" yelled the man as he walked away.

Lily's inside froze. _No! No... this can't be happening again! _She looked at Harry, horror-struck. Unable to control herself, she panicked. Eyes wide with fear, she paced back and forth in front of Harry who looked extremely worried and confused.

"It wasn't a dream," Lily started. "All these things that are happening today, every single one, I already knew they would happen!"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"The drink spilt on your shirt, the cut on your finger, the papers on the floor when you bumped me... _I already saw or dreamt those things!" _Lily said, shaking with fear. "Some of them happened a little differently, but –"

"Mum, calm down," said Harry. "You know sometimes I have _deja-vu _and –"

"No, it's not deja-vu!" Lily countered, trying to explain her point. "With deja-vu, it _feels _like it's already happened but you don't know what's _going_ to happen!"

"Alright," said Harry. "What happened in the dream that freaked you out so badly?"

Lily stopped from pacing and looked at Harry uncertainly, debating whether to tell him that he died or just keep it to herself. Finally, she said in a sad tone, "It was awful."

"Okay," said Harry, trying to think about how to help his mother. "In your dream... vision or whatever, what happens next?"

Lily thought hard for a moment and said, "I cast a cleaning charm on your shirt and I go to my meeting... and on my way there, my glasses crack."

"Okay. So here's what we're going to do... we will walk to your office together, and if your glasses cracks, then we'll know there is something going on... And we'll deal with it, okay?" Harry said calmly, assuring her that everything was going to be fine.

Lily took a deep breath and nodded.

A few minutes later they reached the Atrium. Wizards and witches walked past them in different directions, all eager to work and start the day.

Upon entering the lift, Arthur Weasley saw them and said, "Hi there Lily, Harry –" Arthur looked over at Harry. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh... um, I just want to make sure my mum is safe when she goes to work."

"So sweet of you, Harry," Arthur said, smiling. "My boys never treat me that way. I shall have a word with them."

Harry and Lily laughed.

They reached the second floor for the Auror's Headquarters.

Harry looked at his mother and said, "We're here, mum."

"Yes," said Lily.

"How are your glasses?"

Taking a deep breath, Lily took her glasses out from her bag and said, "It's fine."

Harry smiled. "You're just nervous, mum."

"You're right," said Lily calmly. "I'm sure you're right."

They looked at each other for a moment, then Lily hugged her son goodbye before she went inside her office. She took a deep breath and smiled knowing that everything will be okay.

But she was terribly wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**To my beta reader, janie-ohio, who tirelessly edits my chapters and gives awesome feedback and advice, thank you so much! I really appreciate everything!**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

"So…" Arthur Weasley appeared in Lily's office after Harry dropped her off. "How was your morning with your son?"

"It was good, actually," said Lily, smiling brightly. "We've never walked together before, which was a shame."

"Well, that's good to hear," said Arthur, beaming back. He had never seen Lily look so happy in all her life after her husband's death. He never thought he'd ever see the day come when Lily could smile again as wide as today. "I bet you're excited for tonight's assembly at Hogwarts, aren't you? Got any gifts for Harry?"

Lily scrunched her face.

"You forgot the assembly, didn't you?" Arthur asked incredulously. "I reminded you a bunch of times."

"Yes… no… I don't know…" Lily sighed and looking exasperated. "I don't know if I did or didn't forget. I forgot yesterday, but I don't think I forgot today."

Arthur raised his eyebrows, not knowing what to say. He's as confused as she was.

"Did you wear that yesterday?" Lily asked suddenly.

Arthur examined himself, "Quite possibly."

Lily was quiet for a moment and said, "Arthur, can I ask you a question?"

"If you must."

"Did you ever have a dream and the next day everything feels familiar? You know… like it's from the dream."

"Yes I have," said Arthur in his mocking voice. "For example last night, I dreamt that you would bore me to death first thing this morning and lo and behold –"

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, seriously."

"Seriously?"

Lily nodded.

"Lily, I believe dreams are very important," said Arthur softly. "They should be listened to."

"You really think so?"

"Yes," Arthur nodded, and added on a more serious note, "And I also believe that you should get over to that meeting or you'll be late."

Lily was extremely nervous the moment she stepped into the meeting room a couple of minutes later. She kept shooting worried glances outside the door, checking whether or not Harry would show up. She knew she was being silly thinking that it might happen again, but she was determined to stop him from entering the room if she could help it.

The Chief Auror and staff were eyeing Lily suspiciously when she couldn't stop from annoyingly turning her back every so often. Lily smiled back at them and continued on her report.

She went and opened her file case and grabbed the blue folder. At that precise moment, Harry arrived squinting at the door and saw what Lily was holding. He decided to walk away, relieved that Lily didn't forget.

But Lily had a nervous breakdown the moment the grim-looking man who was guarding the door entered the room. Lily lost it completely.

"I knew it!" said Lily, slamming her hands on the table. "I knew you'd be here!" She then looked up and to her horror, it wasn't Harry. Everyone was eyeing her as though she had gone mad. Lily shamefully put her head down and said, "Sorry."

_I am becoming too paranoid! I need to calm down…_

Lily returned to her office two hours later, laughing at herself for being stupid and for embarrassing herself in front of all the officials. She couldn't believe she had lost her temper.

There was a knock on the door.

"Did you get the approval, then?" Arthur asked excitedly.

"Yes," said Lily, giggling too much.

"What are you on about?"

Lily shook her head.

"Oh, c'mon. What is it?"

Lily told Arthur what happened at the meeting.

Arthur looked confused. "You mean to say, you went back in time?"

"To be honest, I don't really have a clue on what's going on," said Lily. "Though I'm pretty sure I didn't use a Time-turner. I think it was just a bizarre dream that I had last night…"

"No wonder you were asking me about the importance of dreams," Arthur said.

"I was going crazy thinking about it. Harry said it was more of a _deja-vu,_" said Lily, her face turning grim all of a sudden when an image of Harry dying in her arms flashed across her mind.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked when he saw Lily's abrupt change of facial expression.

"Nothing," said Lily quietly, then asked, "What are you doing here anyway, Arthur?"

"Well, it's about the silver dagger –"

"– with rune markings on it and with one stab it can kill you?" said Lily rather fast.

"Looks like someone did their assignment," said Arthur, smirking at Lily.

"I just…" Lily hesitated with a sad look on her face. _I really wish I could tell you the horror it brought to me and Harry…_

"Lily?" asked Arthur worriedly.

"Yes! I did my assignment," said Lily cheerfully, trying to shake the awful feeling. Arthur was taken aback at the sudden mood swings. "And I think I should consult Albus Dumbledore about it before the assembly tonight."

"Do you think he knows something?" asked Arthur.

"I'm not sure," said Lily. "It's worth a try."

"Well, I think I know a place where you might find clues, that is if you're still up for it," Arthur informed her. "Here, let me write it down for you."

Arthur seized a paper and tried to dip a quill on the ink bottle but Lily quickly snatched it far away from him.

"It's empty!" said Lily quickly, hiding the ink bottle inside the drawer and pulling a new one instead. "This is why I prefer self-inking quills."

Lily, who already sensed that something wrong was about to happen, tried to hold the open bottle for Arthur, only to be disappointed again when he clumsily hit it with the edge of the quill and spilt all over the table.

"Blimey!" he gasped. "Sorry about that," he said apologetically, looking over at Lily who sighed heavily.

Lily was getting desperate and paranoid. She thought she could get away if she would just do the opposite, and try and save the ink from spilling, but nothing had changed. _It's really happening again… _The only hope left for her were her eyeglasses. She crossed her fingers.

Deciding to start the investigation on the dagger right away, Lily walked to the lift with a dispirited look. Still preoccupied, she stood with her back against the wall. She looked up and noticed an old man wearing a fedora and a worn-out black suit.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Lily, eyes wide as she stared at him.

"Excuse me?" said the old man calmly.

"You were in this lift yesterday. We spoke and you gave me advice."

The old man chuckled. "That's possible. At my age, I do know things."

"You… you said that yesterday too." Lily said, distressing her thought. Her voice was unbelievably calm even though her heart was thumping fast.

"If you're the same…" she continued, eyeing the old man anxiously. "If this lift is the same… then everything else today will be the same," Lily paused, fear creeping in slowly at her, making her voice tremble slightly.

"At the end of the day, my son walks out in Hogsmeade, he turns a corner, he gets s-stabbed and he – he –" Tears started forming in Lily's eyes. Images from that night flashed across her mind once again.

Hardly controlling her emotions, Lily asked with a shuddering breath. "Is that going to happen?"

The old man looked at Lily sadly but remained silent.

"What if we didn't go to Hogsmeade?" Lily pressed on. "What if I take him out of London? Maybe if we stay in the apartment…" Lily was getting awfully desperate for answers but the old man still wouldn't budge.

The feeling of hopelessness was slowly killing Lily. _There must be a way to fix this!_

"Tell me, what can I do?" Lily asked one last time, her voice pleading. "There must be something I can do!"

The lift slowed and went to a halt.

"I'm sorry but this is my stop," said the old man as he walked out of the lift. Lily looked downcast.

"Just one thing," The old man faced Lily before he turned a corner and said softly, "Appreciate him. And what you have." He then gave her a hard look and finally said, "Just love him."

She furrowed her brow; she had heard that line before. Trying desperately to understand, she looked up again but the old man had already disappeared.

Lily sprinted out of the lift the moment the door opened. She didn't really care now if she bumped a few people on the way out of the Atrium and on the streets near her apartment.

"Harry!" Lily called out in the apartment a few minutes later when she came home.

"Harry!"

She was frantically searching the entire apartment, but Harry was nowhere in sight.

She bolted upstairs and went inside Harry's bedroom. She looked around. The only movement she could see was Harry's favourite Quidditch team zooming in and out of the poster. Lily pursed her lips, looking for clues while trying to think where Harry would have gone to.

Hedwig wasn't present either, but an opened letter lay on top of the desk. Lily read it quickly and realized, "the joke shop!"

She ran downstairs, and out the front door and Apparated.

Lily appeared a second later outside the Leaky Cauldron. She walked inside the shabby-looking pub and went hurriedly to the brick wall leading to Diagon Alley. She stepped through the archway before it shrank back into a solid wall.

Everywhere she turned, people bustled in and out of the shops, carrying shopping bags, eating ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, some carrying cages of owls or cats. There were many interesting and new magical items on display as well. Lily found herself in awe whenever she came here, but this time she hardly noticed, as she had to find Harry and leave London if they could.

Lily pushed herself away from the crowds gathering outside the Quality Quidditch Supplies. Apparently, there was a new broom on display drawing a crowd. Children nearby were eyeing it with delight and pointing at it excitedly, while the adults shook their heads saying "it's too expensive" under their breaths.

Finally, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes came into view, dazzling Lily for a bit because of the striking colours on the windows and posters that hung on the walls. There were also several boxes piled just outside the door, each of which with interesting items displayed on top. This shop had the most crowds in all other shops in Diagon Alley. Mostly it was popular with kids and young adults who couldn't control themselves from picking every last item they could reach, much to their parents' dismay.

Lily inhaled deeply and went inside.

It was much worse when Lily joined the crowd cramped inside. It was hard to manoeuvre her way through. Lily sighed, wondering how and where to find Harry in all these people. Luckily, she spotted Ron Weasley in a corner, busy stacking up boxes of Skiving Snackboxes on the shelves.

"Ron," said Lily, trying to get through the two girls giggling in front of a large sign that said "Love Potions".

Ron turned and saw Lily. "Oh, hello, Mrs. Potter!" said Ron brightly even though he was obviously already looking frazzled.

"Have you seen my son?"

"Uh," Ron eyed the crowd, trying to locate Harry in his position. "Yes, there he is." He pointed towards the back of the shop.

"Thanks," said Lily, and she moved along to where Harry was working.

Harry was reaching up and making more spaces for new items to fill. He bent down and grabbed a box when Lily tapped his shoulder.

"Mum?" said Harry, surprised to see Lily standing behind him in a joke shop.

"Harry! Thank goodness I found you…" Lily hugged him.

"What are you doing here?"

Ron came out of the backroom a moment later carefully carrying several boxes all at once.

"Ron," said Lily when she spotted him and quickly said, "I'm sorry but I have to get Harry out of here right now."

"Um… Sure, Mrs. Potter."

"What is wrong, mum?" said Harry, looking at her worriedly.

A little frightened, Lily said, "Things are happening from yesterday. They're jumbled up… but they're happening again in some way." Her head was buzzing. "Maybe it's stress. But all I know is… we have to leave London immediately."

"Leave London?" asked Harry a little bewildered.

"Yes," said Lily. "Now."

Harry gestured towards the shelves he was stacking up. "But I promised Ron –"

"You've helped loads," said Ron immediately. He grabbed the box Harry was holding and started stacking them up on the shelves.

Harry frowned. "Mum, I have an assembly tonight. Remember?"

"We'll be back in time," said Lily. She grabbed Harry's arm. "Come on, let's go. I have to get you out of London now." She looked at him as he looked back uncertainly. She squeezed his arm and said, "Just trust me on this."

Harry nodded and let her mother steer him out of the shop and out of Diagon Alley, wondering where they could possibly go.


	8. Chapter 8

**janie-ohio, as always, thank you!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Lily and Harry stepped out the Leaky Cauldron and back into the busy streets of London.

Lily was silent while turning her head left and right, trying to decide quickly where to go. Occasionally, she would nod to herself then shake her head again, debating whether the place she wanted to go was safe or not. Harry waited and watched her with an amused look.

Then, Lily sighed loudly and asked Harry, "Is there any place you want to go?"

Harry smiled and said, "There is one –" he raised his eyebrows. "Hang on, are you actually asking me to go somewhere I want?"

"Well…" Lily pursed her lips, thinking hard about whether or not it was a good idea. "I guess I'm giving you the liberty of going anywhere you'd like," she smiled at Harry and added, "along with me, of course."

Harry beamed.

"So, where do you want to go?" asked Lily.

Harry shook his head, "I think it's best if I don't tell you. I want it to be a surprise."

"But, Harry –"

"Please?" Harry pleaded, making an eye contact Lily couldn't say no to.

Lily hesitated for a moment and finally said, "Okay."

Harry smiled widely. Then thinking what to do next, he asked, "I know you can Apparate and I just have to tag along… but since it'll ruin the surprise, can we ride the Knight Bus instead?"

Lily frowned. She'd much prefer Apparating since it was the quickest and easiest way of travelling, but then the thought of riding the Knight Bus and just enjoying the fact that Harry was leading him to somewhere exciting was a good way to go as well.

"Very well," said Lily. "I guess I'll just have to trust you, son. I better not regret this," she warned Harry, as she stuck out her wand arm near the curb.

The purple, triple-decker Knight Bus appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

Harry and Lily stepped inside before the man named "Stan Shunpike" could introduce himself like he always did.

Harry ushered her mother to go ahead and take a seat while he talked to the conductor, who gave him a toothy grin regardless of his pimply face.

After a while, Harry went to sit beside Lily pocketing the tickets.

"Now," said Lily, she looked at Harry who was grinning broadly. "Will you tell me where we're going?"

Harry shook his head once again and said, "Stop asking, mum. Just enjoy not knowing what's going to happen." Harry was totally enjoying not telling her where they would go.

Lily looked worried. She sighed. "Alright."

They sat in silence, all the while squinting outside the window. It was blurry, but Lily watched the fields and lane flick past them.

Lily narrowed her eyes when she caught a glimpse of a place familiar to her.

"Hang on a minute –" said Lily, looking at Harry. "Did we just pass through Ottery St Catchpole? Are we going to –"

Harry looked out the window. He could see cottages that stood on either side of the narrow road.

He eyed his mother nervously and said, "We can just keep going if you don't want to stop here."

Lily's mouth was slightly open, "– But how did you even know that this was our –"

"You told me once before," said Harry. "And I really wanted to see the place where you and dad used to live."

Lily frowned, but before she could say anything, the Knight Bus came to a halt and Stan Shunpike announced, rather dully, "Godric's Hollow!"

They stood on the side of a narrow lane. Harry thought they were in the heart of the quaint village. There were several shops, a post office, and a pub. A short way ahead, he could see a church, and on the far back was a graveyard that had row upon row of tombstones.

Harry was mesmerized. He looked like a kid in a candy shop, amazed at all the things he could see. Lily, on the other hand, had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Mum…" said Harry after a while, his smile fading slowly. "I know you don't want to be here…"

Lily gazed at him and saw the worried look on his face. She smiled and said, "I haven't been here for a long time, ever since your dad –" she paused, a lump stuck in her throat.

"I'm glad to come back here…" she said gently after a while, her eyes not leaving Harry's. "With you."

She hugged him tightly and ruffled his already messy hair. She wanted nothing more than to spend this whole day with her son.

"So, what do you want to do first?" asked Lily nervously, doing her best to forget all worries and just enjoy the moment.

Harry felt a thrill of excitement. He looked around, not really knowing what to do or where to go first, he said, "Anything and anywhere you want, mum."

Lily beamed at him.

They walked along the lane where they could hear laughter and pop music at a nearby pub. Lily looked at it curiously. She could vividly remember a memory as though it was only yesterday. She smiled brightly and said, "Your father and I used to date here. He would always ask me for a dance right after we finished a meal and people would tease us –"

Before she knew it, Harry grabbed her arm and steered her inside the pub.

It was the same as Lily remembered it. A warm glow of firelight illuminated the entire early seventeenth-century interior. Pictures hung on walls. The cosy and welcoming atmosphere made Lily and Harry feel at home.

Harry rather preferred this than the Leaky Cauldron or the Three Broomsticks. It had lesser crowds and it was clean. They could smell the polished wood, and the food wafting from the kitchen was so tempting that leaving this place would be impossible.

They sat at a little booth by the window overlooking the vast and beautiful field that stretched along the far side of a hill.

A waitress came by and took their order.

"James loved this little corner," Lily started. She rested her arms on the wooden surface and looked out the window. "He said he'd bring our kids here every day if we ever had any."

Harry chuckled. He could very well imagine her parents huddled in this corner and admiring the picturesque scenery outside.

"This is where your dad asked me to marry him," Lily continued, a small smile travelled to her lips. "I was shocked at first. I thought he was making fun of me."

Harry would probably do the same for the girl he wants to marry. This place held so many memories that he never knew before. He could feel so many emotions inside him stir, most especially now that his mother started sharing about her past which she rarely does.

The food arrived a few minutes later. Harry could hear his stomach growling all of a sudden. He wasn't aware of how hungry he was.

They were almost done with their meal when music played in the background.

"Oh, I love this song!" Lily said, blushing slightly. "I forgot that they always play this song in here." She hummed a melody and closed her eyes.

Harry watched his mother sway her head from side to side. "Mum," He stood up and held out his hand. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Lily sat frozen on the spot. It was exactly the same as she recalled this moment. James would stand and offer his hand to her for a dance too.

"I would love to." Trembling slightly, she took Harry's hand and started dancing.

Harry wasn't a good dancer but he wasn't bad for something slow that required only swaying. He'd rather do it with his mother than anyone else, at least for now.

Lily gripped her son's hand tightly as they danced. And before she could stop them, tears came. Emotions started pouring out of her.

"I miss him so much, Harry. I miss all the jokes he had, his smile, his laugh. When you were born, you reminded me so much of him." She closed her eyes, reminiscing about the old days. "Your father would have been proud of you. You've achieved so much and I should have been there cheering you on but instead –" Lily sobbed on Harry's shoulders.

"It's okay, mum," Harry said softly.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm really sorry," Lily said in between sobs. "I am truly sorry for not giving you so much love and happiness. You deserve it, you really do. I wish… I wish I could go back and do it right this time –" she cried harder.

Harry hugged his mother. He tried to steady himself. He could feel Lily's sorrow and it pained him to see her break down this way.

"Don't worry about the past, mum." He gently rubbed Lily's back, trying to comfort her. "And besides, we have a lot of time to do all those…" but Lily cried even more. _If only you knew Harry… I would go back in time for you in a heartbeat…_

Lily calmed down after much effort. She didn't want to take the rest of the day with her son looking like a total wreck.

Harry gave her some water and decided that maybe it was time they leave the pub and continue on with the rest of Godric's Hollow.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she put hers on his waist, and they walked together in silence.

The afternoon breeze swept past them. They could see some kids playing and flying with their broomsticks in a nearby park. Three goal posts stood on each end of a pitch, about thirty feet high.

An amused expression was visible in Harry's face when he saw a kid block an incoming Quaffle through one of the hoops after making a clumsy dive.

"You could already zoom along on a toy broomstick when you were just a year old," Lily told him while she watched the other kids play in the distance. "Your dad said you were going to be a great Quidditch player. I say he was absolutely right. If only he could see you now…" Lily looked at him, a smile formed in Harry's face.

"James would bring you out here and teach you how to play, but of course you were not old enough to understand. He would chase you around the pitch…" She pointed her fingers to show Harry where. "He was so silly…"

Harry made a small chuckle. "I was thinking of him when I had my first Quidditch game in school," he said.

"You were really great up there," said Lily. "Didn't I tell you your dad was an excellent player in Quidditch back then?"

Harry shook his head. "I kind of knew all along…"

They watched the kids do the final dive before they set off down a different road.

"Mum…"

"Hmm?"

"Can we… uh," Harry hesitated for a moment. "Can we go see our old house?"

Lily stopped in her tracks, her heart beating in her throat. She knew Harry would eventually ask about the house. She had been keeping it to herself for a while. Now that they were so near, she wondered whether she wanted to see it after all.

She gazed up into her sons' hopeful face and said, "Of course."

They walked halfway across the square and turned right. At the far end of the street, they could see a two-story cottage where a large portion on the top floor was destroyed. Nature had largely reclaimed it with ivy covering most of the surviving portions. Hedge had grown wild with waist-high grass in the front yard, and there was a small gate.

Lily took a deep breath as she looked at the ruined state of the house with a heavy heart. "This is it," she told Harry.

Harry looked at it curiously. Sadness etched in his face as he gazed upon the top floor.

"That is where dad –"

Lily nodded. "He protected you and sacrificed himself so you would be safe…" she said, her voice quivering when she added, "I… I was unconscious when he – he killed James." She could feel her emotions rise up once again.

"I refused to step aside so he cast a spell on me… and then I was unconscious. I – I was too late to save him…" said Lily, her eyes brimming with tears. "And I started blaming you for it… I know it's the most terrible thing to do… I couldn't look or talk to you for years. I was afraid that my heart would never open again. I am truly sorry! I –" she couldn't continue any longer as she burst into sobs.

Harry squeezed her hand to let her know that he understood her completely and had forgiven her regardless of what she did. He shut his eyes and tried to maintain control of his emotions as well. He could feel he was drowning in his own numbness.

The wind lashed the pair as they stood motionless, trying to deal with their own grief. Harry's heart was as lost as Lily's, but he had found the strength he needed to go on in the fact that his mother needed him – needed him like she'd never needed him before.

He squeezed her hand again to let her know that everything will be okay. Together they turned in silence and walked away.

It took several hiccups before Lily's sobs finally subsided. They were walking down a path leading to the graveyard when Lily wiped her eyes and said softly, "Your father was a great man. He loved you more than he loved himself."

Harry lowered his head. He wished he had known his dad or heard his voice. Life could have been happier that way. Judging from all the pictures Harry had seen so far in his mother's bedroom, he had never seen his dad look unhappy. On the contrary, he was full of life and energy.

They went past the kissing gate on the way at the entrance and moved towards some graves. Harry could hear birds chirping and a rustle of dried leaves as they went deeper. He had imagined himself coming here with his mother and just spending the afternoon talking to his dad in his grave. He couldn't believe he'd be here now. Deep in his heart, he was happy for this moment.

Lily stopped in front of a white marble grave. Harry approached it slowly.

Seeing the grave was worse than hearing or imagining about it. Grief weighed on Harry's heart and lungs. Lily had taken his hand. He could not look at her. His eyes welled with tears and he couldn't stop them from falling. This was the closest he could be with his dad.

Lily raised her wand, twirled it slowly, and roses blossomed before them.

Harry closed his eyes. Moving image after image of James and Harry as a baby flicked past him as though he was watching on television: James chasing him around the house, feeding him, making funny faces, holding him as he walked, teaching him how to fly, reading to him…

And finally, as though in slow motion, he could see his dad's face looking back at him at the present time, smiling, waving, and then mouthing "I love you" before disappearing.

Harry cried.

Unable to stop her own tears, Lily wrapped her arms around him.

"You really loved your dad," Lily whispered after a while.

"Yeah... I hope he knew how much."

"I bet he knows how you feel. Death doesn't put an end to love."

"You think so?" asked Harry.

"I know it."

They stood in silence for one last time and then they walked away.

Harry leading the way, he pulled open the gate and trudged back out the graveyard. Lily remained behind a few feet away from him.

She was walking along a rocky slope, her feet were having a hard time balancing herself. She slid past a tombstone and hit it hard. She thought she heard something crack. She checked herself quickly but there were no injuries.

Heart beating fast, she slowly opened her bag. She only had a few items in it, but the only thing she wanted to see was right in the very corner – her glasses. With trembling hand, she took it. It had taken her a few minutes to compose herself because right at the edge of the frame, was a small crack.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter beta-read by the amazing janie-ohio!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

"Mum, what's wrong?" Harry asked anxiously when they came out of the graveyard a couple of minutes later.

Lily had a vacant look in her eyes and she was slightly shaking even though the temperature was normal. She turned her face away from Harry, not wanting him to see how devastated she looked right then.

She wiped away the tears that were coming out of her eyes and said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," said Harry awkwardly.

Lily thought for a moment of telling Harry again about the _deja-vu_ that had been happening since that morning but decided not to.

"If for some reason you thought you didn't have a lot of time left…"

"You mean today?" asked Harry.

"No, I… I mean in life," said Lily, wiping the last tears away and faced Harry again. "If you had one day left, what would you do?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, "That's an odd question."

"I'd just like to know," said Lily simply.

"Well," said Harry. He hadn't really thought about it. He'd like to do all sorts of things, of course. But the one thing that came to his mind was this day – with her. "I'd spend it with you, mum."

"Really?" she said, sounding surprised.

"Just being together... Kind of like now." Harry said softly. "Doing nothing… Sharing things with each other… Silly things... Difficult things..." he paused and looked at his mother with mingled emotions. "That's what I've always wanted for us."

Lily, who was putting so much effort of not crying in front of Harry, burst into sobs once again and hugged her son. She never wanted this day to end. She wanted to be with him for as long as the time can permit them.

"Thank you, mum," Harry said in between hugs.

"What for?" asked Lily.

"For the perfect day."

Lily sobbed harder, even though Harry didn't have a clue why his mother was extremely emotional today. But he shrugged it off and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back to comfort her.

"I'm so glad we're here," said Harry.

"Me too."

"I kind of wish we didn't have to go," Harry said with a heavy heart.

"Go where?" asked Lily.

"Back to London," said Harry simply. "And the Assembly at Hogwarts."

"Let's not go back," she said suddenly and looked up at Harry. "Let's just get on the Knight Bus and ride off somewhere."

"We can always come back here, or anywhere else, anytime…" said Harry. "But tonight at the Assembly I want to make you proud."

Lily stood silently in front of him. She was scared of going back to all the places they went that night. She'd rather go somewhere else and sit in a corner until the night passed by if she could help it.

"Mum," Harry looked at her with concern. "Are you coming?"

Lily looked back at her son. She could see the worry forming in his eyes. She took his hand and squeezed it and said, "Yes."

With Harry holding Lily's arm, they Apparated back outside their apartment in London.

* * *

"What do you think of this dress?" Lily asked an hour later. She was holding a simple navy blue lace dress and showing it to Harry in his room. "I think I should wear a more casual one…" she then walked back to her room.

"You look beautiful in every dress, Mum…" said Harry loudly across the room. "Even Mr. Filch would say so." He was preparing his school uniform and giving Hedwig some treats.

"Oh, goodness me…" Lily replied. "That is not funny…" she added when she heard him laugh.

"Now," said Lily, looking serious when she came back to Harry's room wearing the lacy dress. "Would you be okay if you went on ahead to Hogwarts without me? I just need to do something."

"Now?" asked Harry in disbelief. He checked the time: five o'clock.

"Yes. You can be with Ron," said Lily simply. "I'll send a letter to Arthur to pick you up so you don't have to be alone on the way there." She saw Harry's gloomy look. "I won't take long. I promise…" she added with a smile, then ruffled his hair to make it even messier.

"Mum, stop!" said Harry, backing away from her.

"Okay. I'll be going now." Lily gave him a quick hug. "I'll see you at Hogwarts."

Already wearing his Gryffindor uniform, Harry went downstairs and into the living room when Arthur Weasley arrived by Floo half an hour later.

"Ah – Harry!" said Arthur brightly as he straightened his glasses.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley!" said Harry, smiling.

"Are you ready to go?"

Harry nodded.

Mr. Weasley took a pinch of the Floo powder in the mantel pot and threw it onto the flames, which turned emerald green.

"Off you go then, Harry," said Mr. Weasley. "To the Burrow."

Harry stepped forward, and walked right into the fire, saying "the Burrow!". There was a whooshing sound, and Harry vanished.

He appeared at the Weasley's kitchen, followed shortly by Mr. Weasley who appeared out of thin air at Harry's shoulder.

"Harry!" Ron greeted excitedly, seated at the scrubbed wooden table with Ginny. "Dad said you'll be coming with us."

Harry went over to them. "Yeah... Mum had to do something before going to Hogwarts."

"She must be preparing a surprise for you, Harry," said Mr. Weasley brightly.

"Must be nice getting a surprise," muttered Ron.

SMACK!

Mrs. Weasley had just entered the kitchen with her hand held high and was looking down at Ron who was rubbing the back of his head. "If you just studied harder then we would've considered giving you a surprise. Oh hello, Harry, dear," she said, spotting him and smiling.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley!" said Harry.

"We'll be leaving at six-thirty, Harry," Arthur informed him. "In the meantime, make yourself at home." He smiled at him.

"Come on," said Ron to Harry, gesturing up. "Let's go to my room."

"How are we getting to Hogwarts?" asked Harry, following Ron upstairs.

"Portkey," he said simply then added, "Dumbledore gave us permission to use a Portkey since you're coming with us."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lily sat gingerly in front of Albus Dumbledore in his office at Hogwarts. She arrived earlier than she had anticipated after her little excursion in London, hoping to get some answers from Dumbledore.

"Good evening, Lily," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "I see you've come to Hogwarts a little sooner than others for the Assembly, but now I wonder if you had an ulterior motive." He peered at Lily's worried look behind his half-moon spectacles.

Lily shifted uncomfortably in her seat, not knowing how or where to start. "Yes, Headmaster. I… I…"

"What's troubling you, my dear?" asked Dumbledore softly.

"Have you ever had a _deja-vu _experience, only it's not something that you feel has happened before, but instead you knew that it was going to happen?"

"You mean a premonition?"

"Right... But not from a Seer," said Lily.

"Hmm… that's quite unusual," said Dumbledore, looking thoughtfully at Lily from under his thick silver eyebrows. "What is this about?"

Lily felt as though something was closing in upon her. "I am not sure but it feels like I have already lived this day, and certain incidents have already repeated themselves." Her breathing seemed difficult all of a sudden. "It scares me that it's going to lead to an awful event."

"What event is that?"

Lily closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands. "Tonight… my son dies."

Dumbledore jerked his head up in surprise. "Tell me more."

Lily took a deep breath and began to tell him. As she spoke, visions of everything that had passed that night seemed to rise before her eyes; she saw the paper littering the floor when Harry hit her; she saw the knife cut through Harry's finger; the drink spilt on Harry's shirt; the ink splattered on her table when Arthur hit the bottle, and finally her glasses that cracked in Godric's Hollow.

When Lily also told Dumbledore of the night she saw the Death Eaters in Hogsmeade, a dagger lunged in Harry's stomach when he died, then seeing him alive the next day, Dumbledore stood up, his eyes upon Lily's face and said quietly,

"That, indeed, is very troubling. But it's really unheard of from a non-Seer to have these vivid premonitions."

He walked across the room to his bookshelves. He seemed completely lost in thought. "And you said you have tried to change these incidents but the outcomes were still the same?"

"Yes," muttered Lily and her eyes wandered outside.

Dumbledore turned around and paced the room back and forth. "I've heard rumours quite similar to this," he paused and said, "They're called Death Omens."

Lily turned her gaze back to Dumbledore, looking confused. "A Death Omen?"

"Have you heard the Tale of the Three Brothers?"

"Yes, but what does it have to do with this?" asked Lily, frowning slightly.

"You see," Dumbledore strode back to his chair and sat down. "The three brothers avoided Death at first – but Death is cunning… in the end, It claimed them."

"So…" Lily tried to understand this but it made her head pound. "Are we dealing with Death?"

"I have a hunch," said Dumbledore. "But I could be wrong. But first, we have to make sure to prevent this from happening. Didn't you say Harry was stabbed?"

Lily nodded. "And I tried to heal him, but it didn't work. I think it has something to do with the dagger."

"A dagger that prevents wounds from healing?" said Dumbledore thoughtfully, looking at Lily. "I can't say that I have come across one, but I do know of a certain artefact that has been passed down as an heirloom from a wizarding family."

"Could it be the Lestrange family?" asked Lily at once.

"It could be," said Dumbledore. "But why Lestrange?"

"I'm not sure, but the vision that I have…" Lily furrowed her eyebrows, trying to remember. "I think I saw Bellatrix."

"If what you have seen will come to pass," said Dumbledore calmly. "We need to make sure that your son is not left alone. He must be protected. Continue doing what you have been doing. I will have some of the Order watch over you and Harry discreetly so as not to cause unnecessary panic in the public. Also, I'd like to teach you a protection charm just in case."

He stood up, walked at the centre of his office, and faced Lily. He held his wand and demonstrated the protection charm.

Lily nodded her understanding of the complex spell and said her thanks. She walked slowly out of the Headmaster's office and felt a little relieved. All she had to do now was find his son.


	10. Chapter 10

**Beta-read by the wonderful, janie-ohio!**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

At six-thirty that evening, the entrance hall was packed with students and parents as they began to arrive for the Assembly, all milling around waiting for seven o'clock, when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Lily was edging through the crowd trying to find someone familiar. She found Hermione, whom she remembered from Arthur as Harry's other best friend. Her parents were there too, standing nervously behind her. Lily walked over to them.

"Hermione, is it?"

"Oh, Hi, Mrs. Potter!" Hermione said, beaming at her. "This is my mum and dad…" She introduced her parents to Lily who smiled and shook their hands.

"You look beautiful, Mrs. Potter," said Hermione.

"Thank you," said Lily delightedly and eyed the crowd. "You haven't seen my son, have you?"

Before Hermione could respond, Harry and the Weasleys entered the oak front doors. Harry saw Lily and the Grangers and waved at them as they approached. Lily smiled brightly and hugged her son.

"It's so good to see you again, sweetheart."

"Did you finish what you have to do, Mum?" said Harry, hugging her back.

"I did. That's why I came here early. I don't want to miss the Assembly for my son, of course."

Harry smiled.

"Thank you, Arthur," said Lily, as Arthur came slowly into view behind Harry.

"Oh, no worries…" he said and whispered behind her ear. "Before we Portkeyed over here we got a message from Dumbledore. Is everything okay?"

Lily shook her head and replied as quietly as possible while Harry chatted away with Ron and Hermione. "That bizarre dream I had… it's happening, Arthur."

Arthur looked at her anxiously and said, "Is that why Dumbledore called for an Order meeting after the Assembly?"

Lily nodded.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and everyone went inside and sat in their respective tables. Harry looked around and saw Dumbledore smile as the guests settled in. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller ones with golden plates, each seating about a dozen people.

Harry and Lily found themselves seated at one table with the Weasleys and Grangers. Ron sat beside Harry, very keen to stay as far away from his parents as possible on the other side of Lily.

Albus Dumbledore looked momentarily over their table and saw Lily seated beside Harry. He cast a knowing look at Lily and gave a worried glance at Harry, before standing up and addressing the crowd.

"To our students and parents who are gathered here tonight, I'd like to welcome you all to our Recognition Assembly. I am proud to present another batch of students who excelled in this academe," He beamed at all the students. "Not only did they show wit and talent, but also dedication to pursue their dreams and ambitions. But before that, let us _tuck in_!"

"About time," said Ron, seizing his knife and fork and looking expectantly at his golden plate.

No sooner than he said it, dishes filled magically before their eyes.

And before Harry knew it, Lily was already piling a bunch of food on his plate. "Eat as much as you can, okay? You look way too skinny."

Harry stopped her from getting some more. Looking embarrassed, he said, "Mum… stop force-feeding me. I can do it."

Arthur chuckled. "You can't deny, Harry, you're Lily's one and only baby."

Harry blushed. Lily nudged Arthur in his side. "Oh, shut it. I just want to make sure my son gets the proper nutrition."

Harry rolled his eyes and started eating as much as he could.

Hermione, meanwhile, was looking glumly on a piece of paper that appeared on the table while they were eating. It was the list of students and their standings in school.

"Oh, look!" Ron pointed below the paper that Hermione was looking at. "Harry got the top mark!"

Harry looked over and saw his name: _TOP 1: Harry James Potter,_ and below him was Hermione as top 2.

Hermione scowled at Ron and smiled at Harry half-heartedly.

Lily was reading the paper as well and smiled brightly. "Way to go, sweetheart. I am so proud of you!"

"I don't see your name on here, Ron," said Mrs. Weasley indignantly, scanning the paper. Ron hid and sat so low behind Harry, murmuring something that no one could hear.

They finished eating after a while and the babble of talk diminished. Dumbledore had gotten to his feet, beaming up at them once again.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, let us begin the Recognition Assembly. If you would please refer to the piece of paper that appeared on your tables," Dumbledore gestured the guests to take a look, his eyes shining brightly behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Being a student can be difficult." Dumbledore could hear murmurs of agreement from the students. "You have to balance your schoolwork with your other responsibilities, which may include work or time with friends and family." He paused and smiled.

"I am very happy to announce that we have a great number of students who took such an active role in their learning for their academic success. They've shown huge efforts and hard work." His eyes lingered at Harry's direction. "We also have a few outstanding students who exceeded our expectations." He winked at him.

Harry could feel all the eyes in the Hall looking at him as well, while Ron patted him on the back.

"I believe the awarding is in order," said Dumbledore as he laid his eyes upon a table with trophies, plaques, and some badges that twinkled under the hanging candles.

The rest of the awarding rolled in a blur. At least twenty-five students were awarded, all of whom beamed with delight as their parents attached badges on their chests, received plaques and trophies.

The majority of the students and guests in the Hall erupted in cheers and applause and were eager to see Harry when his name was called last. He stood up with Lily beside him and crossed the stage to Dumbledore to receive the award.

Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the group at their table congratulated them.

Harry smiled widely. His heart was full. It was the best day and evening of his life.

The Assembly ended shortly after that.

They were gathering outside the Great Hall when Dumbledore approached Lily and said in a whisper, "I will talk to the Order tonight and have them patrol Hogsmeade. Continue what you are supposed to do."

All the excitement that Lily felt that night was turned suddenly to fear. Lily looked at Dumbledore worriedly, but Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Do not worry. Everything will be okay."

Lily took a deep breath and nodded, still unsure.

Dumbledore gestured for Arthur to follow him for the Order meeting while Molly stayed behind with the kids.

"Where's dad going?" Ron asked his mother when he saw Dumbledore and Arthur walk away.

"He's got business to attend to with Dumbledore, Ron," Molly said. "We'll go on ahead without him."

"My mum and dad will be having a little celebration at home," said Hermione. "Would you like to join us?"

Lily was starting to look anxious as the minutes ticked by. It was only when Harry called her out of her stupor that she became aware.

"Mum, are you alright?"

"What?" asked Lily.

Hermione asked her again but Molly interjected after seeing Lily's worried look. "That would be lovely, Hermione, dear. But may I suggest a better plan? We could all celebrate on Harry's birthday tomorrow at the Burrow."

"Oh yes!" said Hermione brightly. "I think that's brilliant, Mrs. Weasley." Mr. and Mrs. Granger nodded their agreement as well.

"Mum," said Harry quietly. "Is there something wrong?"

Lily was sweating but she just wiped the sweat off and said cheerfully that took Harry by surprise, "No, nothing's wrong, sweetheart. Where would you like to go?"

"Oh… uh," he thought for a moment. "We could go to the Three Broomsticks and have dessert…"

Lily gulped some air. _The Three Broomsticks… that's in Hogsmeade…_

"… I wanted to try their new –" continued Harry but was cut short.

"Would you like to go somewhere else?" Lily wanted to add "_not in Hogsmeade" _but thought better of it.

"We could probably try Madam Puddifoot's Tea shop…" Harry unwillingly suggested, but hastily added after some internal deliberation, "but I'd prefer the Three Broomsticks better…"

Ron couldn't help overhearing and interrupted before he could stop himself. "Again? I know that's your favourite restaurant Harry, but –"

_His favourite restaurant? _Lily said under her breath. She never knew that. As much as she'd wanted to stay far away from Hogsmeade as possible, she couldn't do it. This was Harry's night after all, and she wanted nothing but to make him happy.

"Okay," she said after some time. "Let's go to the Three Broomsticks."

Harry smiled. They said their goodbyes to the group and made their way out the oak front door.

They arrived outside the Three Broomsticks half an hour later. Lily was eyeing the streets nervously. The Order members weren't there yet. Harry pushed the door open and they went inside.

There were crowds seated in the room, some of which were guests from the Assembly earlier. Lily suggested they sit near the window so she could see what was going on outside.

Once seated, Madam Rosmerta came over and they ordered two butterbeers, freshly baked apple pie and the new chocolate trifle that Harry wanted to try.

Every now and then, Lily would look out the window, trying to see through the darkened streets. She was getting paranoid. Once or twice she thought she saw Death Eaters and would do a double-take, only to realize it was just a family walking by, or couples laughing together.

"Do you like this place?" Harry broke the silence and looked at Lily who had a worried expression on her face.

Lily looked around the room, trying to calm herself. She smiled at Harry and said, "This is actually my favourite, next to the one in Godric's Hollow."

Harry made a sigh of relief. "I thought you'd hate it, Mum. You really looked worried a while ago."

Lily chuckled. "Oh, that's nothing sweetheart."

Harry smiled and remembered, "Minus the nervousness, you looked really confident at the meeting earlier."

Lily frowned slightly and said, "But you didn't come to work today. I mean, I didn't see you."

"I brought you the blue folder but you already had it… so I slipped away."

"Oh…" Lily was embarrassed to tell her son her little freaked out incident in front of the Ministry officials so she talked about something else instead that really mattered.

"I want you to have this," she said quietly, thrusting a small wrapped package into Harry's hands.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Something I should have given you a long time ago."

Harry unwrapped the package and saw what looked like a pendant on a chain. The front of the case had a brass lid. He opened it slowly.

"A pocket watch!" Harry said, beaming. He was fascinated with the dials inside.

"It was my father's," said Lily. "He passed it down to me when I started school at Hogwarts."

Tucked inside the lid, Harry saw two pictures with five people in it. He could easily recognize the first three as his parents and himself still a baby while the other two – "That's…"

"Your grandparents… yes." Lily said, smiling. She observed Harry with so much warmth in her eyes. "It's yours now."

Harry looked up, unable to speak for a moment. He closed the lid and said softly, "Thank you, mum."

Madam Rosmerta came back with the two butterbeers and desserts. She laid it gently on the table and left.

Lily looked tenderly in Harry's eyes and started, "I am really proud of you, Harry. You're doing better than you think you are. You've overcome things that no one even knows about and you've done most of it on your own."

"I haven't been honest with you and with myself for all these years." She looked at him sadly. "You've been through a lot… you never let anyone see your darkest moments. I shunt you away and yet you keep going." Her eyes were welling with tears. "You have a beautiful heart, Harry.

"For all those years of rejection and judgement that I am not proud of doing, I wish I could still prove to you that you deserve more credit than you realize."

"We could still do it, mum," Harry said. "Just like what we did in Godric's Hollow."

Lily smiled sadly. _I really wish I could give you more time… more love… more happiness…_

She held his hands tightly, choked back some tears and said, "I'm… I'm really sorry, Harry. I – I am such a horrible mother –"

"No, you're not –"

"– I didn't give a lot of my time for you –"

"You did –" Harry could see the pain in her eyes.

"– I didn't care for you as much –"

"You cared –"

"– I… I couldn't make you happy…" Lily cupped her hands to her face and sobbed.

"Please…" Harry said sadly, as he reached for her hands. He did not understand why Lily kept apologizing and saying things as though there was not enough time left.

"Please… mum… You are enough for me. That's all I want. You've cared and loved me more than I could ever dream. You are not horrible. You've made me so happy and I am grateful for that… please…"

Harry stood up, went over to her and hugged her. "Please… it hurts to see you cry like this. I don't know what is going on but you've been really emotional. You've cried at least a dozen times today and it's breaking my heart, mum."

"I – I don't want to lose you," Lily was crying so hard in front of Harry.

Harry rubbed her back gently to comfort her. "You're not going to lose me… mum… please stop crying…" He held her for a long time until she calmed down to a mere hiccup.

Lily adjusted herself and wiped away some more tears. She looked a total wreck once again but Harry hugged her, not wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry," said Lily quietly after a while. Harry sat back down on his chair and they looked at each other.

He pushed the apple pie in front of her. "Please cheer up, mum…"

Lily smiled a bit and said, "I'm sorry if I ruined your celebration."

"You are more important to me," he said. "The desserts can wait."

"You've really grown into the amazing young man I dreamed you'd become," she said, her eyes full of love.

"Okay, mum… let's eat before you start crying again."

Lily chuckled softly.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, mum."


	11. Chapter 11

**As always, thank you to my amazing beta reader, janie-ohio! **

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Lily and Harry finished their desserts and butterbeers in high spirits. All was Harry's doing. They'd been laughing together, saying silly jokes to make his mother forget her worries and sorrows. She looked curiously out the window and saw a couple of Order members on guard duty.

The night air shifted uncomfortably around Lily as they got ready to leave. She turned her attention back to her son who was busy rummaging through his cloak.

"Harry..." said Lily softly. "I love you."

"Oh, I love you too." Harry smiled, not really paying attention at Lily's sudden change of tone as he straightened his cloak.

"I want to tell you why I love you. I have to tell you this and you need to hear it," she said over the music in the background. Harry stopped whatever he was doing and looked at her suddenly.

Lily was trembling slightly but she tried to calm herself in spite of the fear that was coming out slowly. "I've loved you since you were born… even after your father died… but I wouldn't allow myself to truly feel it until today. I was always thinking ahead. Making decisions out of fear." She looked at Harry's emerald green eyes with pure love and sadness.

"Today, because of what I learned from you… every choice I made was different, and my life has completely changed. And I've learned that if you do that you're living your life fully. It doesn't matter if you have five minutes or fifty years –" she paused, trying to have strength in the tone while her eyes streamed and did not leave her son's gaze.

"Harry, if not for today… if not for you… I would never have known love again. So thank you for being the person who taught me to love… and to be loved." She finished quietly, her voice shaking with emotion.

Harry held Lily's gaze as tears silently started to roll down his face. "I don't know what to say..."

Lily smiled weakly and kissed his forehead lovingly. "You don't have to say anything, sweetheart. I just wanted to tell you."

"Thank you, mum." Harry embraced her for a few moments. He wiped away his tears and said, "Let's go home."

He started to walk away but stopped suddenly when he turned around and saw Lily didn't leave her spot.

"Mum…" Harry called out to her gently. "Are you coming?"

Her face was filled with pain and sadness as she looked at her son but she forced a smile on her face and said, "Yes."

The silent air changed abruptly the moment they stepped out the Three Broomsticks.

Black shapes were emerging out of thin air around them as though an invisible alarm set them off from their hiding places, blocking their way left and right; eyes glinted through slits in hoods. Death Eaters dashed across the street to where Lily and Harry stood. Lily gave a gasp of horror.

A light whizzed like a bullet from behind her, stunning one Death Eater and blasting off its back until it smashed on a nearby window. She heard footsteps running closer in their direction; The Order members stood with their wands aloft, looking furious.

The Death Eaters stopped in their tracks, seemingly surprised of the sudden retaliation. In response, a multitude of lights started flying along as spell after spell hit in their direction.

Lily felt the unnatural cold begin to steal over the street. She raised her wand, ready to fight back.

"We've got this, Lily!" Arthur yelled a few feet away from her. Lily and Harry ducked as another spell whizzed past on top of their heads. "Protect Harry and go!"

There was no time to spare. They retreated down the side street as screaming people moved past them in different directions. The footsteps of the Death Eaters were becoming louder. They'd cast their charm to prevent people from Disapparating and Lily swore under her breath.

She could see the Order members battling against a nearby street. She looked frantically around, trying to decide what to do and where to go.

"Mum, look out!" Harry shouted from behind Lily. Another spell almost hit her. Lily tried to calm herself, to concentrate on protecting Harry. They saw Arthur run along with a stained frown and disappearing from a corner.

The ground shook violently from where they stood, and broken pieces of glasses fell like shrapnel a little closer behind their backs. Lily looked over worriedly to where Arthur had just gone, realizing that that must have been where the explosion occurred.

She grabbed Harry's arm and they ran in the opposite direction. Debris scattered the ground. They turned a corner and slowed down when they reached a nearly deserted street.

A mirthless laugh echoed around them. Lily stopped abruptly; she knew that laugh. She had heard it before. _Bellatrix!_

In response, she cast the protective charm Dumbledore taught her. It created a bubble-like barrier surrounding them.

Lily looked around while trying to grab hold of Harry from behind, shielding him. The realization hit her as she scanned the street. This was exactly where Harry was stabbed that night. Chill instantly ran down her spine making her heart throb loudly.

Suddenly she saw a glint of metal moving fast from the darkness. To her horror, it passed through the barrier, unhindered. Lily yelled "Down!" to Harry as they lowered themselves quickly onto the pavement.

There was silence as though the sound around them were suddenly muted on the spot.

Lily and Harry stood up and looked around, searching for more attacks, but they didn't come. It looked like the Death Eaters just Disapparated.

"Are they gone?" Harry asked.

"I – I think so…" said Lily quietly. But a moment later she collapsed, gripping Harry's shoulders.

"Mum –" Harry stumbled back a little in surprise. He caught her by the arms, shocked to find blood seeping through her dress. He laid her on the ground, slowly checking her back. Right in the lower side was a silver dagger.

"No…" Harry looked stunned. He screamed silently as it suffocated him to see his mother lying there with the dagger. He felt nothing but fear and numbness, pleading for his mother's life. His heart was broken and shattered.

He grabbed the wand on the floor to try and heal her, but Lily shook her head and called his name.

"Harry –" she croaked, blood rushed through her mouth.

Harry kneeled next to her. He shifted his hands under Lily's back to get a better grip and lifted her off the ground. "We must get you to Hogwarts, mum…" Lily couldn't help but let out a groan of pain and Harry immediately put her down.

"Harry," Lily said. Harry kept trying to find a more comfortable position for her. "Sweetheart," Lily said firmly. He looked her in the eyes. "It's –" she coughed more blood. "– alright."

"No. No, it's not…" Harry's eyes filled with tears. "I will get you to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey can heal you fast." But Lily just shook her head.

Harry's tears fell. He had been holding onto his mother's hand this whole time. Slowly, Lily's grip started to slacken but she tried to wipe away her son's tears and held her hand to his cheek.

Lily was crying silently as the life in her eyes slowly faded away.

She stared at Harry, her hand fell with a thud, and her chest moved no more.

Tears leaked out much harder from Harry's eyes, his hands soaked with blood. He held a firm grip on Lily's hand, doing his best to not look at her mother's still face and vacant eyes.

"Harry," A hand laid gently on his shoulder.

He looked up and saw Mr. Weasley. He crumbled and broke down.

"I'm sorry." Arthur closed his eyes, the picture of Harry cradling his mother's body close to him and pleading, begging her to come back, etched into his brain.


	12. Chapter 12

**To all my readers, here's my last and final chapter. Thank you once again for waiting patiently and for being the best reviewers/followers!**

**To my beta-reader, janie-ohio, you are truly amazing! Thank you for the help, advice, and guidance throughout this story. See you on my next story, perhaps? :)**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

Lily simply stared up into Harry's eyes, surrounded by darkness and slowly drowning in silence, until she could see nothing else but a familiar old man watching from a distance. Then everything faded away, the cold, the pain, the knowledge of who she was and what she was doing there.

Harry.

All she could still see was her son.

Until he faded away, too.

A long while passed, then Lily slowly opened her eyes to a bright light surrounding her. It was not like any light she had ever experienced before. The floor on which she lay seemed to be white.

She listened to the silence. Nobody else was there. She was perfectly alone. All was hushed and still.

She sat up and looked around. Her surroundings looked endless but she could only see white all around her.

From a distance, Lily could make out an outline of a man. She stood up and slowly approached him.

As she drew closer, she was greeted by a very familiar man she had previously seen in her dream or vision. And yet, here he was….

"Lily," said the old man, wearing a very worn out black suit and a fedora who smiled at her. "You probably have an idea who I am."

"Death?"

The old man smiled more broadly.

"So I am dead…" muttered Lily. She let her gaze drift over her surroundings.

"Sadly, yes," said Death matter-of-factly. "And I am here to guide you to the afterlife."

"Where are we? Where's Harry?"

"You could say we're in a place between life and death," he said, beaming. "Harry isn't going to be here… not for a long while, at least."

"So the visions came true but instead I'm the one who died?" Lily asked.

There was a pause. Death closed his eyes for a moment and nodded.

"Yes," he said slowly, his smile fading. "You see, I was looking for this for a very long time." He showed the dagger to Lily. Made from pure silver, the metal glinted in his hands and engraved rune markings appeared just beneath the hilt.

"Its use is to end a life, negating any sorts of magic." His tone was unbearably bitter. He sighed and added, "It was kept from me for generations, until this night."

"Why now? Why did I see that vision of my son dying?"

"Because of Bellatrix`s action tonight," said Death. He drew a deep breath, "I foresaw a future where your son does not live." He stated it baldly.

"I can only witness what will come to pass, so I gave you a glimpse to see which path you would choose to tread." He was looking into the distance.

"So it was up to me?" Lily asked.

There was silence. Death looked directly into Lily's eyes. "Do you regret your decision?"

"No," she said. "I am happy to have the chance to show my son the love he deserved."

Death nodded, looking down at his lap. He sat without talking for the longest time yet. The realization of what would happen next settled gradually over Lily in the long minutes. They looked into each other's faces. Death beamed at her and held her hand as they walked on, obscuring their figures into nothingness.

* * *

One shivering second of silence, the shock of the moment suspended: and then the tumult broke around Harry as the screams and gasps rent the air. He found himself being pulled up by Mr. Weasley gently and guided out the street and out of Hogsmeade.

The pain of losing his mother pierced him like a physical wound the next day at home. How long he stood there, he did not know. The apartment looked almost exactly as it had done when he and Lily had left it last night, the robes hanging behind the front door, and the leftover breakfast he prepared yesterday morning before his mother left for work still in the sink.

He was holding Lily's bag in one hand and her glasses in the other. He sobbed when he took Lily's glasses out of the bag and saw a tiny crack right at the edge of the frame. He remembered well that morning when Lily was so scared of the visions she had, and the cracked glasses were one of them, yet she never mentioned it again.

The sun rose steadily over the apartment, and Harry found himself sitting on the bed of Lily's bedroom, looking at all the moving portraits around him.

From inside his pocket, he took out the pocket watch that Lily had given him last night. He opened it and stared at the five people in front of him. But what caught his attention was a small piece of metal tucked behind the pictures. It slid into his hand when Harry took it off. It was a small key.

Harry stared at it. Lily never mentioned a key last night. He rummaged through the wrapper to find clues but never found one.

He stood up and looked around the room. There must be something in here that needed to be unlocked.

He went over to Lily's drawers and pulled them open one by one, then stopped. Harry's extremities seemed to have gone numb. He stood quite still. Inside the drawer was a small chest with a lock. He took it, lurched to the bed, and sat down.

Hoping that it fit, he slowly inserted the key inside the lock. He took a deep breath and turned the key. Surprisingly, it made a soft click. Harry opened the lid slowly.

Inside the chest were different pictures of Harry when he was still a baby with his mother and father in the background, and a stack of letters addressed to him. He opened one on top and read:

_Son,_

_I'm writing this because we could never have this conversation in person. From the start, you were always the bright spark in my life. It was so much easier to hug you and to let you know how proud of you I was. Coming in the door and getting a hug from you was like a breath of life for me at the end of a long day. We could sit and play or read and it was so easy to be together. Sometimes I won't always know just what it means to be a father, but I do promise to try my best._

_I wish it were easy to tell you what being a man entails, all I can say is that for most of your life you will battle between who you think you want to be, and who you truly are. I imagine you will be more compassionate and caring when you grow up. I have no doubt that you will be a man who is filled with a quiet strength that can only be born from a deep, confident concern for the world. Never lose that._

_Never give up the sillies, my son. Never stop laughing your laugh. Do not ever let life convince you of its seriousness and always find a way to laugh and make others laugh._

_Always remember that you are loved beyond words. I have said a lot in all my letters to you but I will never be able to say enough that will express the love I have for you. Remember this above all things; you are so deeply loved in this world. Not just by me and your mother and your friends but by the universe itself._

_My secret wish is that you should throw all my advice away, crumple it up and leave it sitting on your bedroom floor and go live – go live a life that is true for you. And in many years – as you go out and live your life, as you go out and become your own man, you find a partner, you have children, you become a success – that you come home one day and find that old ball of advice still there. And you carefully uncrumple it and read through it with a smile, realizing that the wisdom stuck with you still and you became every inch the man I tried to help you be. And even better, you became so much more. And you erase my name from the letter and sign it with your own. And you go back to your home and slide it under your son's door because you will want the same for him that I always wanted for you. To be a light in this world that outshines all others._

_I love you, buddy!_

_Dad_

Joy and grief thundered in equal measure through his veins as he read it again. The letter was an incredible treasure, proof that James Potter had lived, really lived, that his warm hand had once moved across this parchment, tracing ink into these letters, these words, words about him, Harry, his son.

Harry tore open another letter, this time it was from his mother.

_Dear Harry,_

_When you came into this world, you brought a love into my heart that I had never before experienced. When you spoke your first word, when you walked your first steps, I was your biggest supporter and fan. With every developmental milestone you reached, I revelled in joy and celebration. You taught me the meaning of love – true, unconditional love._

_Now you are older, and what an amazing person you've become! You have your own personality, your own thoughts and opinions, and your own sense of humour. You have your own interests, your own talents, and your own way of doing things._

_As you continue to grow and become an adult, you will live your own life. You will have times of happiness and times of disappointment. You will fall in love, and you will have your heart broken. Life has its ups and downs and is not always fair, but I know your strength and resilience will see you through. May you always know your worth and how incredibly precious you are! As your mother, it is my privilege to impart these important truths to you._

_Be true to yourself always. Live your own dreams. Don't take life so seriously. Love and accept yourself unconditionally. Don't be afraid to take risks. And, last but certainly not least, know that I love you and will always be there for you. No matter what, I've got your back. You are my son and always will be. There may be times when we don't always see eye to eye, but I still love you and always will._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Very slowly, Harry lowered the letter with shaking hands. He closed his eyes and wrapped his hands and the letters to his chest. The silence of the empty apartment felt as though it too knew that what he held in his hands was all he would ever have of his parents.

* * *

As Mr. Weasley passed the window in the kitchen, his attention was drawn outside and he saw Harry. He made his way to the door and out to where Harry was.

A light morning breeze moved past Harry's face as he stood, looking far away in the vast field in front of him, his arms hanging uselessly at his sides outside the yard of the Burrow. It was the last day of the summer holidays before he went back for another term at Hogwarts early the next day.

"Harry," said Mr. Weasley as he stood next to him, admiring the faint glow of the horizon.

Harry looked up. "Mr. Weasley, what are you doing up so early?"

"I should ask the same thing of you, Harry." He looked at him with concern in his eyes.

Harry stared down at the floor. The shock, the realization, the acceptance of his fate and finally a private message communicated via his eyes. He finally said quietly, "I miss them… my parents"

"That makes two of us," said Mr. Weasley. He turned his gaze back to the horizon. "It's hard when you miss people who have given you so much joy and love. But you know… if you miss them then that means you're lucky. It means you had someone special in your life, someone worth missing."

A ray of sunlight fell across them, illuminating Mr. Weasley's thin hairs and the young lines on Harry's face.

"Family is a unique gift that needs to be appreciated and treasured," Mr. Weasley continued, "even when they're driving you crazy. As much as they make you mad, interrupt you, annoy you, curse at you, try to control you, these are the people who know you the best and who love you."

"You go through life wondering what is it all about, but at the end of the day, it's all about family."

Mr. Weasley patted Harry's shoulder and finally said slowly, "You have us, Harry. We're your family. You are not alone."

Harry smiled weakly. The Weasley's had been with him through his tough times, shared laughter and strength in spite of everything that had happened. It was they who gave him all the support he needed to keep going in life and he can never thank them enough for it.

"Hey, mate," Ron appeared beside him while Mr. Weasley went back inside. "You okay?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Just enjoying the fresh air."

Ron observed him for a moment and beamed slightly. "A package arrived for you." He held out his hand from behind and Harry saw a large parcel. Harry took it and read the card attached to it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy belated birthday, sweetheart! I'm sorry if this didn't make it on your birthday but it will come useful when you start another term at Hogwarts, nonetheless. The owner of Quidditch Supplies shop reckons it'll take about a month or longer to repair and restore. Imagine my shock when I heard it. Anyway, it was your dad's most prized possession. He'd be really pleased to pass it down to you to cherish and treasure._

_We love you, son!_

_P.S. You'd better cook me some dinner for this! Kidding._

_Mom_

Harry smiled tearfully as he gazed in the open sky. _Thank you, Mum and Dad… I love you…_

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: As always, please review or follow if you'd like. I always read them even after 50 years :) New Harry Potter story called "A Horcrux's Fate" is up now!**


End file.
